Reasons to be missed
by HeroinPhoenix
Summary: Draco is fed up with the Voldemort thing, and seeks Harry's help. Soon his feelings for the boy become very clear, and Draco has to decide whether to help, or watch his Harry fight for his life. Has Draco really changed, or is he still the same old git?


**A/N: **So this was _supposed_ to be a chaptered fic, but I've decided to make it into a single one-shot, a horribly _long_ single one-shot. It _may_ sound like some of my other stuff, but I _really_ tried to make it more elaborate. The idea belongs to **C. Adrien Cummings**, so I was basically a ghostwriter this time. This is set during DH.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, and here I may have taken the liberty to change some dates as well as facts, and I've also taken some quotes from the books, so they _aren't_ mine!

**Warnings: **Explicitness, male/male, _very_ graphic. NC-17, you have been warned. _Possible_ Mpreg. DH spoilers and false dates, and _lots_ of 'em!

**Beta -- yes, I actually got one. The **_**things**_** people do for their best friends ;) : **SilverLunarStar, thanks for doing a great job for me! I really appreciate it.

**Reasons to be missed**

It was the summer after Harry Potter's sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the weather was _hot_, so Harry decided to spend the day inside. It had been a long couple weeks since Dumbledore's death and Harry's panic was just settling in. He was left with a huge task, to find the Horcruxes, or what remained of them, and that was a daunting task to be sure. He feared that he couldn't do it, not while keeping himself and his friends safe too. Voldemort's goons were everywhere! Even at the Ministry of Magic, not that the Ministry wasn't dealing with Lucius Malfoy before Dumbledore's death.

At the moment, Harry was sitting in the library of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, his new home after he simply refused to go back to the Dursleys. Books were everywhere: on the floor, on tables, and even on chairs. Harry had haphazardly shuffled through them, looking for anything that could help him find the Horcruxes. He was out of luck though, for even though there were many books on the Dark Arts, none of them had anything about Horcruxes. He was looking through some history books about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named when the doorbell rang frantically. What idiot would ring the doorbell when it was clear that Mrs. Black would start shrieking? Harry dropped the book and ran for the door as fast as he could, to shut the woman up, which wasn't easy without an extra pair of hands. After Harry had made sure that Mrs. Black was secure behind her curtain, he opened the door…and stood stock still as his eyes landed on a blond head a few inches above him.

Draco Malfoy stood on Harry's doorstep. Why? Harry felt his blood boil, but before he could blow up, the blond cleared his throat and said, 'May I come in?'

Harry cocked an eyebrow and stared. Did Malfoy just ask him for something _politely_? Harry swallowed hard and nodded, stepping aside to let the boy in. He noted how hysterical Malfoy looked and how pale he was, well more than usual, that is. After Harry closed the door, he followed Malfoy, who had headed to the drawing room on his own. When seated, the brunet looked at the newcomer in disbelief.

'What the _fuck_ are you doing here, Malfoy? And how did you find this place?'

Malfoy raised a delicate eyebrow and replied, as though it were the simplest question he'd ever been asked, 'Well, Snape's my godfather, so he told me where to find you.'

Harry rolled his eyes and huffed, 'Great, now Death Eaters know about this place.'

'Now not all of them, just him.'

Harry, for some reason beyond his understanding, hopped that Draco's words meant that the blond hadn't been given the Dark Mark yet. The Slytherin went on and said, 'I'm here because I'm done.'

Harry furrowed his brows in confusion. 'Done? With what, Malfoy?'

The blond threw his hands wide, looking around at nothing in particular. '_All_ this. I won't do it anymore. I want no part of this war, Potter.'

Harry was taken aback. Malfoy was…quitting? Why? He was the Prince of Slytherin and the heir to the Malfoy name. The future Dark Lord's right hand man. If Voldemort won, Malfoy would hold the seat of honor by the snake's side.

Harry leaned back in his seat as he asked suspiciously. 'Umm, Malfoy, why are you here telling _me_ this?'

Draco seemed to be fighting his compulsive eye rolling. 'Potter, where are your manners? Do you have anything to drink? This talk calls for something stiff,' Malfoy drawled.

Harry narrowed his eyes dangerously, but he called for Kreacher nonetheless.

The house-elf appeared with a _pop!_ and he bowed to Harry, asking him what he wanted. The elf looked around to see the new guest and gasped as he realized who it was. He bowed deeply to Malfoy, earning himself a smirk from the blond, and said, 'Master Malfoy! It is an honor to see you again! What can Kreacher do for you, master? Ask anything; Kreacher lives to serve the Noble House of Black.'

Draco thought for a second and ordered, 'Get us some drinks, elf.'

The elf bowed again, his nose almost touching Malfoy's shoes, and said, 'Yes, master, anything you wish,' and he was gone.

The blond turned to a bristling Harry Potter and his smirk grew. 'Anything the matter, Potter?'

'How come he treats you so well when _I'm_ his master?' Harry asked incredulously.

Draco gave him a look that said, _H__ow stupid are you?_ 'That's because _I'm_ a Black, Potter, unlike you. So he serves _me_ and my family.'

'Figures!' Harry huffed and crossed his arms with a slight pout.

Minutes of silence passed until the elf came back with a bottle of whisky and two crystal glasses. The elf poured the whisky and handed a glass to Draco and then, more grudgingly, to Harry before leaving for the kitchen.

Draco swirled the whisky around in his glass and watched the swells of the liquid move around the crystal glass's rim.

Harry watched the blond with barely contained patience until he finally snapped. 'Malfoy! Talk already!'

Malfoy took a deep breath and made sure to look away from Harry's face. 'I need you to protect me.'

Harry almost dropped his glass, but he recovered quite well. 'You want _me_ to protect _you_? Why would I do something like that?'

The blond shrugged and decided that making eye contact with Potter would better serve his aim of appearing genuine. 'Simply because your Gryffindor pride wouldn't let you throw me out to the wolves.'

'The wolves being the Death Eaters, I assume?' Harry asked mockingly.

Draco nodded, ignoring the jibe.

'And you expect me to believe you? Give me a reason to believe you, Malfoy,' Harry challenged.

'Alright then. You and I are a lot alike, Potter. Fed up and tired. We were both forced into this whole mess, and quite frankly, neither one of us likes it. I simply choose to drop out. If _you_ wish to continue fighting this war, so be it, but don't force _me_ to choose sides.'

Harry leaned forward and placed his glass of whisky on a table next to his seat. 'And asking for protection from me isn't choosing sides?'

Malfoy inclined his head. 'Exactly, Potter! I knew you weren't as dumb as you look.'

Harry wasn't sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult.

'And if you're wondering why I chose to ask _you_ for help rather than my father, well, he's the bad guy, isn't he. He would have betrayed me and given me up to the Dark Lord. As for you, you're the good guy, so I figured that you'd keep me safe.'

Harry had to admit, the boy's logic was flawless, and he found himself more than considering the idea of protecting the git. But he _was_ going to kill Dumbledore.

'I couldn't do it!' Draco defended when Harry threw that at him. 'I can't actually kill people, Potter. You've known me for years now; do you think that I could have killed the old fool?'

Harry found that his first instinct was to say no, he really couldn't see Draco doing that. Sure he was an awful person, but he wouldn't kill people. He was too good for that. Harry thought silently a minute. _C__ould I possibly convince Malfoy to help me later on?_ _Maybe_. And then Harry's friends floated into his head. What would _they_ think? Well he knew that Ron would flip and try to hex Malfoy into next century and Hermione would keep probing the blond until she found out about every secret he had, but if Harry didn't agree to keep Malfoy safe, what would happen to him? And how would Harry feel if he was responsible for the blond getting hurt or killed? So Harry made a decision that he'd hoped to God he wouldn't regret some day. 'Fine, Malfoy, I'll help you. You can stay here as long as you need to.'

Malfoy was beyond shame at that point, so he allowed himself a relieved sigh as his shoulders visibly relaxed. He gulped the rest of his whisky and called for Kreacher. The elf was oddly cheery and when Malfoy asked him to prepare an empty room for him to stay in, the elf almost bounced with joy.

'You _knew_ I'd let you stay?' Harry asked with surprise.

Draco shrugged and said, 'Yes, Potter, I guess I know you better than you thought. I won't bother you much longer; I'll just be in my room.' And the blond headed upstairs, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts. How will he tell everyone? How could he explain _this_? Lupin! Lupin would know what to do! Harry ran up to his room to find Hedwig and started writing a letter to his old professor. He told him exactly what had happened and asked him for help. He gave Hedwig a treat and sent her on her way. Then the brunet sat on his bed for the next few hours, waiting for Lupin's reply.

When Hedwig finally got back, exhausted and hungry, Harry let her in, fed her, then opened Lupin's letter. First, the werewolf made sure Harry knew that he did the right thing by letting Malfoy stay. Then he told Harry that _he_ would take care of everything. He would ask the members of the Order to come over tomorrow, along with Ron and Hermione, and then he would inform them about everything. Harry was actually relieved that he wouldn't have to be the one to tell his friends. He was sure they wouldn't take it well at all.

Harry went to bed with no dinner that night, but he asked Kreacher to make sure that Draco had everything he needed, and the elf was more than happy to obey his master's orders for once, which creeped Harry out.

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up with butterflies in his stomach. He took a long, hot shower and went down for breakfast, where he found Kreacher preparing a tray of food for Draco, but Harry thought that it would be better if the blond came down for breakfast. _My roof, my rules_. Uncle Vernon had taught him that on many occasions. So Harry ordered the elf to go and summon Malfoy down.

The elf had scowled at Harry, as though offended at the thought of Draco having to associate with the likes of Harry.

The boy sat down and waited for the elf to pop back in.

'Master Malfoy will be down soon, Master Potter.'

Harry thanked him and turned his attention to the Daily Prophet, folded neatly in his hands. Harry only read that piece of rubbish now to get a couple of laughs in the morning. It really was astounding what people wrote about him these days. A few days ago, they had said that Harry was marrying his close friend, Ron Weasley. How ludicrous is that?! It was good for a laugh though, so it was okay by Harry, and the face Ron had made was priceless.

Harry heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen and Draco waltzed in looking as pristine as ever. 'Morning, Potter,' he said in his usual superior tone.

'Morning. I was thinking, Malfoy-'

'Always a dangerous sign,' the blond quipped in.

Harry took a calming breath then went on, 'As I was saying, I was thinking that we should have our meals together, here.'

Draco raised a critical eyebrow and looked around the dreary kitchen. 'Here? Don't you have a dinning room? I could have sworn I remembered one around.'

Harry frowned. 'You've been here before?'

Draco pulled up a chair and sat down gracefully. 'Of course I have, Potter. This was my grandparents' home after all.' _So that's how he knew where the drawing room was last night_.

'Well the Order's using the dinning room as a conference room now.' Draco nodded in understanding as the house-elf started to serve breakfast. Kreacher had _never_ done that before! _All this for Malfoy?_ Harry had half a mind to make the elf punish himself, but he thought better of it. The boys had a pleasant meal together, neither saying much. Occasionally Harry would bring up Quidditch and he and Draco would discus strategies and whatnot. At one point the two had argued over teams, which was best and which didn't stand a chance in the playoffs, but all in all, it was very amicable. After breakfast, Draco got up and started for his room, when Harry called to him.

'Malfoy?' Draco turned around and looked at Harry. 'The members of the Order are coming over tonight and Lupin will tell them about your staying here. Oh, and Ron and Hermione will be here, so I suggest that you hide, 'cause I'm not sure how Ron will react.'

Malfoy rolled his eyes and said, 'Oh I know how he'll react. He'll hex me on sight!' He turned to leave, and Harry noticed the Hawthorn wand in Malfoy's back pocket.

'You keep your wand in your back pocket too?' Harry asked with amusement.

Malfoy looked at him quizzically. 'Yeah, why?'

'It's just that Moody always tells me not to do that.'

A small smile spread on Malfoy's face, not a sneer or a smirk, but an _actual_ smile. 'My mother always tells me not to, as well.' And he was gone, leaving Harry with the oddest sensation in the pit of his stomach. He'd never seen Malfoy smile before, but he already knew that he liked it.

* * *

Harry spent the rest of the day lying in bed, listening to music on the iPod that Hermione had gotten him for his birthday. It was a rather useful gadget, and he liked it. He spent hours just loosing himself in the lyrics, whether the song was happy or sad. He preferred angry though, those seemed most cathartic for him. Just as Harry was drowning in a song by Evanescence, Kreacher popped in, startling him. Everyone was downstairs, waiting for Harry to come down. He put his iPod away and went down, feeling all sorts of nervous. He said hello to everyone, hugged Hermione and cuffed Ron on the shoulder, then everyone went to the dinning room and sat down around the table as Lupin began to talk.

He explained how Malfoy had come seeking Harry's help the other night. Ron had muttered that Harry must have kicked the boy out, but when Harry said nothing, all hell broke loose. Lupin struggled to calm everyone down, but luckily Tonks was there and with a sharp yell of _'Oi!_' everyone had stopped talking. Lupin gave the witch a grateful smile before starting to explain why he thought it was a good idea to keep the blond safe, the main reason being it was the right thing to do. Ron whined a bit, and complained about everyone being mad, but a slap upside the head form Hermione shut him up. Lupin's explanation was quite convincing and by the time he was done talking, everyone was on board with the idea of keeping Draco safe at Number 12. After everyone had left, everyone but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, Ron, and Hermione that is, Harry had time alone with his friends.

'Are you crazy, mate!' Ron exclaimed.

'Ronald! I think he did the right thing,' Hermione interjected, giving Harry a reassuring smile.

Harry smiled at her, a silent thank you, as Ron went on, 'The _right_ thing to do? What the bloody hell does that have to do with this? And since when has Malfoy ever done the right thing by us?'

'Well Ron, we shouldn't treat him the way he treats us,' Hermione said rationally.

Ron raised an eyebrow and said, 'Oh that from a girl who slugged him during third year.'

Hermione blushed slightly at the memory and shrugged. 'He had it coming.'

Harry laughed at his friends' arguing and he was grateful to them for making the situation seem easy. He really needed that. He was worried about Malfoy, he didn't seem like himself. Plus, Harry wasn't sure that he was safe having the blond around. Did Draco still hate him? Probably, Malfoy had hated him since _forever_. It was sad really. Harry often thought that if Malfoy hadn't been such a prick, maybe they would have become good friends. Well, now they would never know. Those were Harry's thoughts before sleep overtook him that night. He hadn't seen Draco during dinner because of everyone there, and though he had Kreacher ask Draco to come down, the elf said that Malfoy was asleep, and Harry could clearly see that the elf was lying.

* * *

Draco was lying in his own bed thinking for the better part of the night. Why did Potter want him to come down for dinner? It was _nice_ of him, but so unlike him. The blond wasn't in a very good state. He was alone and scared. He'd just left his father and the Dark Lord, and that meant a lot of things. First, he couldn't go back to Hogwarts. Second, he had no money. How could he live without the Malfoy fortune? He knew he was spoiled and he knew that without that money, he'd have to get a _job_! Yuck! A Malfoy working? And as what? He had no degree. Oh he'd have to work for Muggles. Great, just great!

Could this get any worse? Of course, if you could say that, then the answer was yes. He had a _thing_ for Potter, but thankfully, it was very shallow. All about looks. If Draco had _actual_ feeling for Potter and his 'good personality' then Draco would have been fucked. Thank Merlin for being so narcissistic! Though now that Draco would see Harry daily, he would get to know the Golden Boy. What if Harry turned out to actually _have_ a good personality? Draco could fall for him or real, and the brunet wasn't even gay! Draco knew that leaving his parents and his home would be hard, but _this_ was too much.

* * *

The next couple days were quiet and uneventful. Harry only saw Draco during meals, and he felt that it was only because he'd asked Draco to come down to eat. They never talked much either, and it was a little frustrating. Harry had a silent houseguest. He really wanted to talk to the boy, maybe get to know him, but it seemed as though Malfoy was avoiding him. Harry tried to do something nice for Draco, he took some of the apple tarts that Kreacher had made, up to Draco's room, but the blond said that he didn't want any. Then Harry made dinner, just to get the blond talking. All that accomplished was a long talk on how Harry's cooking was good, but nothing compared to Malfoy Manor's house-elves'. Great, bested by elves! How mortifying!

So Harry thought and thought, finally seeing that the best way to get a conversation rolling was to be honest. He would make Draco sit with him and they would have a civil conversation if it killed him, which it very well might. After dinner on the third night, right when Draco was about to leave for his room as always, Harry called out to him.

'Malfoy!'

Draco looked over his shoulder at Harry and waited for him to talk, but Harry said nothing, so Draco sat back down again. 'What is it, Potter?'

Harry shrugged and said, 'Can we talk for a while?'

Draco cocked an eyebrow and drawled, 'I thought that's what we've been doing during these meals of ours.'

Harry shook his head. 'Not that kind of talk, I mean really talk. Not about stupid things like who's your favorite Quidditch team.'

'Oh so you want us to talk about our _feelings_, eh, Potter? How feminine of you.'

Harry got angry and said, 'Fine, leave then. You don't even have to come down anymore! Kreacher would be more than happy to get you whatever you want.' He crossed his arms, huffed, and then pouted unconsciously. Draco stood up, but as he looked at Harry's expression, he could only smile. Harry really was quite adorable when he was upset. Maybe that's why Draco always tried to push the brunet's buttons. Since Draco wasn't inclined to being nice, he did his best to sound annoyed with Potter's reaction. 'All right, Potter. If you're going to whine about it, we'll talk. Happy?'

Harry looked up and nodded hesitantly. Both boys went up to the drawing room with some cold pumpkin juice. Draco settled in the couch, while Harry sat in his favorite chair by the fire. It wasn't cold yet, so there was no flame in the hearth and the place was a little messy with Harry's school books lying in piles everywhere. Honestly, you'd think he didn't have a house-elf.

'So Malfoy, how do you like your stay here?' Harry asked lightly.

Draco furrowed his brows and said, 'That's not what I'd call a serious question, but I'll humor you. It's fine. The room is comfortable enough, not exactly like mine back at the manor, but I like it.'

'Good, I'm glad.' They sat in silence for a while, and then they both tried to speak at the same time, so Draco stopped and gestured for Harry to go on first. Harry leaned on his knees and looked at the floor, thinking of an appropriate way to phrase his question. He took a deep breath before looking the Prince of Slytherin in the eye and asking in what he would describe as a broken voice, 'Why do you hate me so much?'

Draco's eyes widened for a second, then he recovered and looked away from Harry. The way he had treated the brunet did convey hate and Draco did say that he hated Harry on _many_ occasions, but how could he tell the Boy-Who-Lived that he didn't really hate him, and that Harry himself had been the one to start with the hate? He didn't want it to seem as though he were blaming Harry, but he still wanted him to know. After all, the boy did ask for it.

Draco smiled sadly and said, 'It was obvious who we both were from the first moment we met, Potter. I was raised as a Death Eater's son and you were the Boy-Who-Lived-Too-Damn-Long. Neither of us could change that, no matter how much we wanted to. And _I_ wanted to, Potter, honestly I did. My father, he spoke about you so often, never in a good way, mind you, but I saw through his curses to how he really felt. He was frightened of you and that impressed me. I wanted to know you, even though I'd been taught to hate you.'

Harry was listening intently now, as the blond revealed things neither boy thought would be out like that. Draco took a sip of his juice and went on, 'I found you fascinating, and I wanted to get to know you, better than anyone. I wanted nothing to do with the Dark Lord and when I met you at Madam Malkin's, I was so excited!' He gave a wistful, airy laugh. 'There you were and no one was around but me, and I screwed things up by insulting your friend, the giant. I hadn't _meant_ to, but my father's voice was in my head as always, and by the time we met again on the Hogwarts Express, you'd made a friend, and you had made up your mind about me. I'm not saying it was _entirely _your fault, I was horrible that first time, and so I wasn't good enough for you, therefore I hated you instead.'

Draco finished and leaned back on the couch, fixing his gaze on the ceiling. Harry didn't know what to say, his tongue was tied. What Draco just said made sense, a lot of it! If Harry hadn't judged Draco that first time, they could have been friends. And maybe Draco wouldn't have been sucked in by Lucius' lies. Harry's chest tightened and he frantically wracked his brain for something to say, but nothing came to mind. Guilt was settling in and many different events ran through his head. All involving Draco doing something malicious and all of it could have been avoided. Tears stung at the corners of Harry's eyes and he was grateful that Draco wasn't looking at him. What could you say to a person whose life could have been so much better if not for your harsh judgment?

Harry cleared his voice and said softly, 'I'm sorry, Draco.'

Draco's head snapped back down and he stared at Harry in disbelief. 'What?'

'I said I'm sorry. I was wrong.'

Draco raised his eyebrows and said, 'The high and mighty Potter just admitted to be wrong? Isn't that shocking?'

Harry nodded. 'I think we should start over.'

'Start over?' Draco asked dumbly.

Harry got up, walked over to Draco and outstretched his right arm, offering his hand to the blond. 'Harry Potter, pleased to meet you,' the Golden Boy said proudly.

Draco eyed Harry's hand for a minute, before getting up and taking it. 'Draco Malfoy, charmed I'm sure.'

And that's how they became, not friends, but close acquaintances. They were able to talk more and open up to each other, as though they were never enemies. Harry actually liked it, because deep inside, even if _really_ deep, Draco had a good heart, and maybe he wouldn't have turned out quite as mean hearted as he was had it not been for Lucius. Honestly, Draco was nice when given everything he asked for; he even thanked Kreacher whenever the elf did something for him, though the first time that had happened Harry was stunned.

Draco didn't hate the situation either. After spending a good three weeks with Harry, he was starting to see why people like the brunet. Harry was sly, funny, and sarcastic. Smart, though _awful_ at potions. He seemed to have an innocent quality to him, as well, as though all the bad things that happened to him still didn't prove to him that the world was a bad place. It just had some bad people running around in it. Simple things made the boy smile, like fresh pumpkin juice or a treacle tart. Even the sight of his broom made him break out into a grin, but Harry was very naïve at times too; Draco didn't know how that bit made him feel. Sometimes he'd get annoyed and hit Harry on the head or say something mean, and sometimes it made him smile and think of how cute Harry was.

Noticing all that was becoming quite the problem for Draco. He was beginning to fall for Harry and even though they'd never spoken about their sexualities, Draco was sure that the brunet was straight. He did date that Weasley girl for a while. So the Slytherin Prince was pretty sure he'd have to settle for being just friends with the Savior of the Wizarding World. Sad really, Harry seemed to understand him. They had both had bad childhoods, frigid too. Harry once told Draco about the Dursleys and how they had treated him. Harry was sick with the flu once and they ignored him. They simply locked him up in his room, the cupboard, and left him there till his coughing subsided. He was only _seven_ then!

Harry was shocked to learn that Draco's childhood was just as bad. He certainly had everything he wanted, but his parents never really loved him. He was nothing but a child to carry on the family name and serve the Dark Lord. Draco had misbehaved one afternoon and Lucius had made him spend the whole night in a cell down in the dungeons. As young as Draco was at the time, he wouldn't cry. He wouldn't cry because his father wasn't worth it.

'That's true. Why cry over him,' Harry commented.

Draco nodded and said with a cynical smile, 'We had great families, eh, Potter?'

Harry cocked an eyebrow and said, 'Don't you think it's time you called me Harry?'

Draco mused on that for a moment, then he replied, 'Well, I don't know. It would seem so, but I don't think we're there yet.' He winked at Harry and the brunet had to fight a blush from creeping onto his cheeks. That strange sensation in the pit of his stomach returned again.

* * *

Bill and Fleur were going to get married at the Burrow and, much to Ron's chagrin, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had invited Draco to come along with Harry. The blond wasn't quite sure he wanted to go to a wedding that was a month away, and with what he had planed, he wasn't even sure that he'd still be living with Harry by then. For Draco finally decided that he would tell the brunet how he felt about him and something told him that it just might ruin their new, fragile friendship. Not telling Harry would be unfair to him, however. They were living together, and they had meals together, and one time, Draco caught Harry in a bath towel after taking a hot shower. That one was bad! Draco had a raging hard on _all_ day.

Draco packed his one bag just in case things went bad and, after dinner that night, _not_ before, because Draco didn't want to get kicked out hungry, Draco asked Harry if they could talk in the drawing room. Harry thought the request was odd since they always sat together and talked. Draco waited till Harry was comfortable in his chair to begin his talk. 'Harry, what I'm about to say isn't going to be easy for me, so please listen and don't interrupt.'

'Okay,' Harry said with a wide-eyed innocence.

Draco rolled his eyes, noting how perfect Harry looked, making things harder and snapped, 'You_ just_ interrupted me, Potter.' Harry bit his lower lip and let Draco go on. 'We haven't been friends for very long and leaving past animosities behind has been hard, but I…there's something I never told you. Harry, I think I'm in love with you.'

Harry let go of his bottom lip and stared at Draco in shock. He didn't know what to say or even what to _think_. Sure he knew it was too soon, but how did he really feel about the blond? Did he _like_ him? If not, _would_ he like him? But Draco had always hated Harry. How long had he been harboring these feelings? _Did it just get hotter in here?_

Draco was quiet, staring at the brunet across the room from him. The boy didn't say anything, and it didn't seem as though he would. He looked lost and more than a little scared. Draco's heart ached and his chest got tighter for some reason. He wished he could take it back, all of it! He needed to swallow his words back in, but he couldn't, and now he wanted out. After a few minutes of utter silence, Draco stood up, getting ready to leave. 'I'll just go,' he said back to Harry as he strode to the drawing room door.

Something jolted Harry into motion and he stood up, walked over to Draco, and grabbed the blond's arm with both of his hands. Draco stopped dead in his tracks and felt Harry lay his forehead against the back of his neck. That's as far as Harry's height would go. He was a few inches shorter than Draco.

'Please don't go,' Harry whispered.

Draco turned around as best as he could with his arm in Harry's grasp.

Harry was holding back tears.

'Harry?'

'Please don't go.' Harry snuggled up to Draco's chest; it was all he could do to wrap his arms around the brunet and calm him down. Harry was instantly lost in Draco's embrace; he wasn't only shorter than the blond, he also had a much smaller frame.

'Harry, don't start crying, please. I won't leave, but you have to tell me, why you don't want me to go,' Draco asked in a soothing voice.

Harry gulped in some air and answered, 'Because I like you.'

Draco took Harry by the shoulders and pushed him away, just enough to look him in the eyes. 'You do?'

Harry nodded hesitantly and blushed, not looking Draco in the face. 'I guess I just couldn't admit it, but I still don't, er, you know.'

The blond finished the sentence for him. 'You don't love me, but do you think that you _could_?'

The Gryffindor shrugged, unsure if he should be honest. 'I…I think so. You're nothing like I thought you were, and once you get over the huge ego, you're actually very pleasant.'

Draco smirked and said, 'I think I've earned that "huge ego." I'm rich, smart, and graceful.'

'Not to mention gorgeous,' Harry added with a blush and a smile.

Draco raised his brows and leaned in to kiss Harry on the lips. It was tentative at first, Harry being a little shy, but then Draco's tongue ran softly along Harry's lips, and the brunet gasped, letting Draco's tongue slip into his wet mouth. Draco's tongue explored the crevasses of Harry's mouth, drawing a moan from the slighter boy. He couldn't help but smirk proudly at the noises he was getting out of the Boy-Who-Lived. When they broke apart for air, Harry's lips were swollen and his cheeks were flushed.

Draco groaned and said, 'Do you have _any_ idea how yummy you look?'

Harry could only chuckle.

* * *

The pair spent the next couple weeks alone, since the Weasleys were all busy preparing for the wedding and, with Hermione staying at the Burrow to help, the couple had no interruptions. They got to know each other even more than before and Harry could feel himself falling for the blond. He never thought it possible, but he was beginning to think that maybe Draco was the one. As mean as he was sometimes, he was also sweet and kind. If Harry was upset, Draco would know exactly what to say to make him feel better, either saying something nice or goading Harry into doing something productive. If Harry got hurt, Draco was the one who made the pain stop. One time, Harry had cut a finger while preparing dinner in the kitchen and Draco was able to heal the wound, proving to Harry just how accomplished he was with healing spells.

As for the Ice Prince's feelings, he was genuinely happy. Who'd have thought that the Boy-Who-Lived would make Draco Malfoy so happy? He knew that the boy didn't love him, _yet_, but he was determined to make Harry love him. He was nice to him, he pampered him, and he tried not to be so mean. Though, he had a feeling that Harry liked that about him and that the brunet knew that Draco didn't mean anything he said; it was merely a defensive mechanism that the blond had developed growing up with Lucius. Honestly though, Draco wanted to get closer to Harry, _much_ closer, but he didn't know how to make that happen, till one night, he thought of the perfect plan. In fact, it was inspired by seeing Harry in a towel after his morning shower again.

It was late one night, and Harry was reading in the library. He hadn't seen Draco since dinner, so he assumed that his boyfriend was asleep. Harry yawned and stretched out on the couch that he was reclining on. He looked at the clock on his wall to see that it was time he got to bed. He was so tired; he thought he'd fall asleep before even getting to his room. As he reached his room, he heard the sound of water coming from the shower. _Huh?_ Harry walked carefully toward the bathroom, pushed the door open and came face to face, or rather back, with a naked Draco, his hair dripping wet and his toned back glistening with water. Harry blushed and looked away from the blond's ass as silver eyes landed on him.

'Harry, I see you're still up.' He turned off the water and a pale arm reached for a towel. He grabbed one and wrapped it around his waist, barely covering his manhood. He stepped out of the shower, dried his hair and walked over to Harry, who still had his eyes glued to his shoes. Draco smirked and put a hand on either side of Harry's waist. The brunet shuddered and Draco pulled him closer. He kissed Harry, roughly thrusting his tongue into the boy's mouth. Harry wasn't complaining, though.

The kiss got deeper as Draco replaced a hand behind Harry's head, pulling him closer. Now Harry's and Draco's bodies were touching. Harry could feel the blond's lungs filling up with air and he could feel something else, something _lower_. Harry gasped as he felt Draco's erection against his thigh, boy was Draco turned on! The blond rubbed himself against Harry as they kissed and the Golden Boy moaned. It was working. Draco backed Harry into his room and kept kissing him, nipping on Harry's lower lip every now and then. Harry had the strangest feeling. For the first time in his life, he didn't just want someplace to belong; he wanted some_one_ to belong to. A voice deep within him told him that he wanted that person to be Draco, even if he still didn't fully know the blond. The back of Harry's legs suddenly hit the edge of Draco's bed and it woke the boy from his lust haze. He pulled away from Draco and they were both panting.

'Draco, what are we doing?' Harry asked.

Draco shrugged and said, 'I thought that was obvious, Harry.' His eyes were glazed over.

Harry looked a little scared and Draco worried that maybe he wasn't ready yet. 'Harry, if you don't want to do this, we don't have to.' Draco's gaze drifted downwards. 'Though your body seems to want this,' Draco finished, gesturing at the bulge in Harry's pants. Harry's face turned red and he thought, _Do I want this?_ He looked up into Draco's eyes and he could see the desire in them, but something else too. _Love_, he could see love. Would it be so bad to give himself to a man who loved him so much? No, it wouldn't, and so Harry kissed Draco, _fiercely_. He sucked on the blond's velvety tongue like there was no tomorrow. The blond even growled! When they broke apart, Draco had thrown his towel away and had pinned Harry to the bed.

The blond leaned down, licked the shell of Harry's ear and whispered, 'I've wanted to fuck that _tight_ little ass of yours for ages, _Harry_.' The boy shivered at the sound of his own name and stole a look at Draco's weeping cock. His breath hitched at the size of it, but Draco nibbled on Harry's earlobe to get his attention. 'I won't hurt you much, _if_ you relax.'

Harry nodded as Draco pushed him onto the bed, and started undressing him. Draco was working painfully slow, licking and kissing every inch of skin he exposed. After getting rid of Harry's clothes, save for his boxers, Draco kissed a trail from the brunet's neck, down to his perked nipples. Silver eyes looked up at Harry's face, the boy was stunning, his cheeks flushed and his lips swollen with rough kisses, then Draco took a nipple into his mouth, sending Harry into a frenzy of moans and whimpers as the blond sucked, licked, and nipped. When Draco started tweaking the other nipple too, Harry started moaning Draco's name as his back arched off the bed.

The blond felt his cock twitch in anticipation, and his lips parted the Boy-Who-Lived's skin. Harry grunted in frustration, till the blond slipped his boxers off. Harry blushed furiously as Draco's eyes raked his body, settling on Harry's cock. Draco licked his lips eagerly before crawling up the length of Harry's body to kiss him, and it was far from gentle. The kiss was hot and rough; Draco's teeth tore at Harry's lower lip, garnering a whimper from the brunet. The blond rubbed his and Harry's erections together, making the slighter boy gasp around the tongue in his mouth. Draco smirked as much as the kiss would allow him and his hands came to rest on Harry's ass, giving the cheeks a slight squeeze, sending a shiver along Harry's spine. As Draco's hands fondled the Gryffindor's ass, his hips thrust forward, creating such delicious friction, but then Draco stopped and his lips parted from Harry's. The boy almost wept with disappointment, and he gave his lover a questioning look.

'Draco, please…'

Draco's gaze turned predatory and he said, '_Beg_ me for it, Potter.'

Harry threw his head back as Draco rubbed against him again and he started begging. 'Oh God, Dra-oh! Draco please, Merlin, _please_, I want…ah! I _need_ you inside me, now!'

It was all the incentive Draco needed. He lifted Harry's legs up onto his shoulders and Harry spread his ass for the blond in tacit surrender. The Slytherin smirked and leaned down, pushing Harry's slight body further into the mattress. Lips descended on Harry's and Draco forced his tongue into the boy's mouth, sliding a lubed finger into Harry's tightness. The brunet's moan of discomfort was muffled by the tongue probing his mouth, but Draco's free hand reached for his pet's hard cock and stroked it to distract Harry from the pain. Pale fingers stroked along the shaft, curling around to brush against the balls every so often, driving Harry wild.

'Gods Draco, oh _fuck_, Dray! Please…gah…_pleasssse!'_ Harry sucked on Draco's mouth in a vain attempt to push the taller man into speeding up the process, but Draco only added a finger into Harry's ass, stretching him beyond belief. A third finger was added and Harry's back arched, parting his lips from Draco's. 'Dray…oh fuck! Gonna _die_, please!' Harry's green eyes rolled into the back of his head, and Merlin, he wanted Draco inside him _now_.

'You really want this?' Draco asked, his voice cracking with effort. Harry nodded frantically, only to moan in loss as Draco's fingers left him empty. He could feel the lube-slicked head of Draco's dick against him, and he desperately tried to lower himself onto it, but firm hands held him in place.

'I'll ask you one more time, Harry, _do you want this?_' demanded the Ice Prince. Harry lifted himself up, his lips meeting Draco's in affirmation and the blond's dripping prick slid into Harry's prepared hole. The brunet suddenly threw his head back, yelping in pain, his entrance clenching awfully around Draco's length. If the boy didn't relax, Draco would inevitably come in seconds.

'Pet, I need you to relax, please,' the blond whispered.

'It-ah! It hurts, Draco,' Harry whined. Draco sucked on Harry's neck, giving him a love bite, before reaching down to stroke Harry's cock. The distraction made the boy calm down a bit, letting Draco's cock go balls-deep inside him, stretching his hole to its limits.

'Harry, it won't hurt for long, I promise,' Draco soothed. Harry breathed deeply and gasped when Draco started to pull out, only to thrust back in with a grunt. 'Fuck! _So_ tight, Harry…just like a virgin.'

Harry looked away from Draco, a furious blush tingeing his cheeks. Cloudy silver eyes widened in momentary surprise and then Draco was glad that Harry was looking away, because a smile had spread on his face at the idea of being Harry's first. He pecked Harry on the forehead and whispered, 'Mine,' before pulling out and thrusting back in, hitting a bundle of nerves that made Harry see white. The boy was yelling Draco's name, but his words turned into hisses of Parseltongue as Draco stroked Harry along with the thrusts. The sounds Harry made, the hissing, the moaning, all drove Draco wild. He nipped at Harry's lips, stilling the hisses, then his tongue ran along the swollen lip, soothing the sting his teeth had left. The Gryffindor instinctively wrapped his legs around Draco's waist, feeling the thrusts turn possessive as the blond kept on growling the word 'mine.'

Harry was lost in the fullness of having Draco inside him, and he started on a mantra of, 'Yours, yours, _yours!_' The Golden Boy felt a coiling heat in the pit of his stomach and, when Draco's cock brushed Harry's prostate one more time, the boy arched backwards, yelling Draco's name to the heavens, coming onto his stomach and Draco's waiting hand. The blond soon followed, burying himself deep into his lover and shooting his hot seed inside Harry's no longer virgin ass. He collapsed on top of Harry and they lay there, sticky and sated, till their breathing became normal again.

Harry steadied and found himself still impaled on Draco's cock. He squirmed to find a more comfortable position, causing the blond to lift himself up on his arms and ask, 'Do you want me to pull out of you?'

Harry bit his lower lip, blushing, then said, 'Do you _want_ to pull out?'

'Honestly?' Harry nodded and Draco leaned down and gave him a bruising kiss. 'No, I don't.'

Harry smiled lazily and responded, 'Then you don't have to. Sleep with me tonight.'

Draco positively beamed at that thought and he kissed Harry again. That night, Draco fell asleep with his arms around Harry, though Harry's legs were wrapped around Draco's hips. They both felt safe and they weren't sure whether or not they would ever leave the bed the next day. Well maybe they would leave it to shower and then they'd probably go back to bed.

* * *

The weeks before the weeding were uneventful. The trio didn't go to Diagon Alley with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny since they weren't planning on going back to school. As for Draco, he stayed with them. He wasn't going back either. They had a nice time together, both Harry and Hermione trying to keep Draco and Ron from fighting; it wasn't easy, because the pair were always at odds. They fought about Quidditch, food, jobs the Wizarding World had to offer, and, of course, money.

Moody stopped by once or twice. Every time he scowled at Draco and eyed him for a while before ignoring the boy. At first the blond was terrified of the man. Who could blame him? He thought that this Moody was the one who turned him into a ferret a few years ago. Harry had fun explaining that one. Nevertheless, the blond kept an eye on Moody at all times, he was wary of that eye of his. Draco was sure Moody used it for some explicit activities other than spying, but that was just Draco being his suspicious self, at least that's what Harry was hoping. Kreacher kept astounding Harry with his good behavior. It seemed that serving a Malfoy made him happy. He rarely ever called Harry names anymore. The food was better too, no more burned toast.

The Order had a few meetings at Number Twelve every few nights, everyone leaving after. One night, Harry and Draco had _thought_ that everyone had left, so they retired to their room for some alone time. In their excitement, they neglected their usual silencing charms and Harry was _quite_ the vocal one in bed. They figured Kreacher wouldn't dare interrupt Draco's fun and so it was fine, but right after they'd finished, there was a knock at the door. Harry got up quickly and wore his boxers, leaving Draco under the sheets. When he opened the door he was face to face with Lupin. The werewolf raised a brow and asked Harry if they could talk. Harry hesitated for a minute, before Lupin said, 'I know Malfoy's in there.'

Harry sighed and let the man in. Lupin took a seat at the desk by the window and Harry went to sit on the bed. 'So Harry, Draco, I needed to talk to you on how you'd be getting to the Burrow for the wedding. I don't want you flooing over, seeing as the Death Eaters are watching the Floo network. Neither of you can apparate yet, can you?'

Draco sat up slowly, making sure he stayed under the covers. 'I can.'

'Well, then that settles it,' Lupin declared.

'_Ohh no_, I'm _not_ apparating,' Harry objected.

Lupin furrowed his brows at the boy and asked, 'Why not?'

Harry shrugged. 'I _hate_ apparating. Can't we use a portkey or something?'

Lupin shook his head. 'I'd rather you didn't, Harry. I'm sure Draco's more than capable of apparating you both to the Burrow.' Draco nodded and made to get up off the bed, clutching the sheet around his waist, but since Harry was still sitting on the bed, the sheet caught and the blond dropped it. His eyes widened as Lupin's eyes landed on his manhood.

'No wonder you were screaming so much, Harry,' the old man said with a sly grin. Draco scrambled to cover himself up as Harry glared at him, though it wasn't so threatening with that blush on his face. Lupin's grin widened and he left the boys alone.

'I'm sorry. I _swear_ it was an accident,' Draco defended. Harry sighed and said, 'I know. It's fine, just go get dressed or something.' The blond smiled and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

The day before the wedding, Mrs. Weasley invited Harry and Draco over for dinner. Harry had a feeling that there would be a surprise birthday party for him, but he said nothing so as not to ruin it for everyone else, _and_ because he didn't want Draco to make a fuss over being unable to get Harry anything. All morning, Draco had been grumbling about not wanting to go, because he would have to disguise himself as a brown haired, blue eyed man, but Harry insisted that Mrs. Weasley would be upset and, so far, she had been very nice to the blond.

Draco rolled his eyes at Harry's logic and said, 'Fine, Potter! I'm coming with you, but do we _really_ have to spend the night? I mean the Weasel could kill me in my sleep!'

Harry stifled a chuckle and replied, 'Don't worry, you and I are sharing the twins' room and Ron will be in his room. Happy now?'

Draco smirked and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, pulling the boy flush against him. 'So we'll have the room to ourselves then?'

Harry blushed and said, 'Yes, so you're happy?' Draco replied with a soft kiss to Harry's lips.

Later that evening, Draco sat at the dinning table out in the garden, surrounded by a bunch of redheads, Hermione, and Lupin. He would have been shaken to the core, but Ginny and the twins prevented that. Oddly, they were getting along quite nicely. Ginny was calling Draco 'Blondie' while he called her 'Weaselette'. They kept insulting each other mildly too and it seemed to suit them. Harry kept glancing towards Draco, fearing a prank from the twins. Thankfully, they refrained. Who knew what a Malfoy would do if pranked?

After dinner, Mrs. Weasley came out with a cake and, to Harry's surprise, Draco didn't seem taken aback. If anything, it was as though he had expected it. Everyone sang and Draco _tried_ to sing, but ended up lip singing instead. It was a pleasant evening, till it was interrupted. It was the Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour and he wanted to talk to Harry, Ron, and Hermione in private. Draco glared at the man, glad that he didn't' recognize him with his getup. He was worried about Harry, for he knew how much the brunet hated the Minister.

After an agonizing half hour, Scrimgeour left, and Harry was in an oddly somber mood. He'd made a decision and Draco might not like it. Harry dragged his friends and Draco to the twins' room for a talk of their own. That was when Harry told his two best friends about him and Draco. Suffice it to say, Ron was speechless. Hermione, on the other hand, nodded knowingly.

'I _knew_ something was going on!' she declared triumphantly, while Ron looked close to fainting.

'Harry, why _him_?' he asked miserably, pointing to the blond.

Draco scowled and crossed his arms. 'I _do_ happen to have a name you know!'

'Shut it, Malfoy!'

'There it is, knew you could say it,' Draco mocked. Before things got out of hand, Harry intervened.

'Ron, I just like him, okay? I'm sorry, but you'll have to get along with him. Mione, you knew?'

The girl shrugged and said, 'Malfoy has been rather nice lately, so I thought _something_ must be up. Then I saw you blush when he winked at you once and that was it.'

Draco arched a delicate eyebrow and said, 'Well, you're not just book smart, are you, er…'

'Hermione, Draco. It's not a hard name,' Hermione said to him. Both Harry and Ron were startled at her use of Draco's given name. After Harry made sure that Ron would neither hex Draco, nor faint, he told the blond about what the minister had given him and his friends, which led to a discussion about Horcruxes. Ron thought it was a bad idea to include Draco in the talk, but Hermione thought it was only fair he knew what his boyfriend was up to. Draco was worried, as he knew about Horcruxes from a few books he had found in his father's library as a little boy, but with Harry's luck, the brunet would be fine. Right?

'Malfoy, will you be going back to Hogwarts this year?' Ron asked lightly.

'No, I won't. What if there are Death Eaters there?'

'I think you're just being a coward,' Ron replied. Harry and Hermione had a bad feeling about this.

'What did you just call me, Weasel?' Draco sneered.

Ron got right up in Draco's face and said, 'I called you a coward. You're all neutral while Harry, whom you _claim_ to love, is fighting for his bloody life. You're just scared of not being good enough, aren't you? You _know_ that if you try to fight with us, you'll end up getting killed or something!'

Hermione was desperately trying to get Ron away from Draco before any punches were thrown and, after hearing that, Harry got angry enough to kick his friends out, leaving him alone with a fuming Draco. The blond calmed down as Harry showered his face with soft kisses, leading him to sit on the bed. Draco took a deep breath and reached into his robe pocket, extracting a box wrapped in red and handing it to Harry. The boy eyed it a moment, then he took it and opened it. It was a gold tag bracelet with Draco's name on it.

'Now everyone will know that you're mine,' Draco said confidently.

'How did you…when?' Harry asked with a smile.

Draco shrugged and said, 'I had some money on me and I asked Lupin to get the bracelet for me.' Harry smiled and asked Draco to help him put it on. It looked good on his wrist. He grinned, tracing a finger on the inscription, and then he gave Draco a kiss as thanks for the thoughtful, albeit possessive gift. That night, Harry found out that an angry Draco wasn't always bad. His mood made for amazing sex, and that was always fine by Harry. It kept his mind off of the fact that soon, the pair would split up and go different ways. Harry really didn't want to think about leaving Draco and the blond sensed it. Every kiss he gave Harry felt like the last, every touch, every breath, every thrust, and for all he knew, it could have been their last time together. His arms were wrapped tightly around Harry, almost painfully so, but the slighter boy knew how scared Draco was of loosing him and so he didn't complain.

* * *

_Draco woke up the next morning alone in the room. Where was Harry? He got up and looked for his pet, finally finding him in the garden, looking frantic. Harry was looking for something, but what? Draco reached a hand to touch Harry's shoulder, but his hand went right through the boy. Draco pulled his hand away, as though burned, and looked at Harry with frightened eyes. He called out to him, but Harry couldn't hear him. Actually, Harry was calling out Draco's name!_

_Harry turned around and ran for the kitchen door, Draco on his heels. The Gryffindor found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and said, 'Draco's missing!' He sounded truly terrified._

_Mrs. Weasley waved Harry off and said, 'So? He was nothing but trouble, Harry, dear.'_

_'Oh yes, I never liked him. He probably just left,' added Mr. Weasley tersely. _

_Draco couldn't believe his ears! They'd both seemed to like him yesterday, what happened now? Were they acting? No, a Slytherin can always tell. Draco's thoughts were cut off by the look on Harry's face. He was paler than usual, and he looked ready to throw up. He ran into the living room, and found Lupin, Bill, and the twins. _

_'Hey, Harry!' George exclaimed brightly. His smile fell as he saw Harry's anxious look._

_'What's wrong, Harry?' asked Fred._

_'Yeah, you look like you've seen a ghost,' added Bill._

_'No, have you seen Draco?' Harry asked breathlessly._

_They shook their heads. 'He's missing. I've looked __**everywhere**__, but I can't find him,' Harry breathed out, venturing on hysterical. Everyone in the room shrugged nonchalantly as Draco attempted to touch Harry again, to no avail. So he wasn't really there or he just couldn't be seen or heard or even __**felt**__! And why wasn't anyone paying attention to Harry, he looked close to having a heart attach! The poor boy ran upstairs in search of his friends. He barged into Ron's room, where he found Ron and Hermione __**kissing**__ of all things. __**What are they doing?**__ Draco thought, then he directed his attention back to Harry and his disheveled state. _

_'Harry! Can't you knock first?' Ron said indignantly as Hermione straightened her blouse with a deep blush. Ron saw the look on Harry's face and paled. 'Mate, what's wrong? You look awful!'_

_Hermione looked at Harry too and said, 'Harry, maybe you should sit down or something.'_

_'No, I don't need-I…I need to find Draco.'_

_Ron furrowed his brows and said, 'Last we saw that git, he was with you last night.'_

_'Don't call him that, and he wasn't there when I got up this morning. I've looked everywhere!'_

_The color returned to Ron's face and he said, calmly, 'So what, Harry? You're better off without him.'_

_Harry's eyes almost bulged out with shock. Draco wanted to slug the Weasel for saying such things to Harry when he was clearly in need of comfort. 'Why would you say that? What if he's hurt or if Death Eaters have found him? What then? They could kill him or worse! Hand him to Voldemort!'_

_Ron visibly cringed at the sound of the name, but Hermione just waved him off. 'Harry, are you sure you care about Malfoy?'_

_'What?! Yes, 'course I do! Now will you help me find him, please?'_

_'He doesn't deserve to be found, Harry, mate. He doesn't deserve you. He's a coward and he should just disappear.' Ron shrugged and walked away, Hermione followed him with an apologetic look on her face. Harry stared thunderstruck at his friends. Why won't anybody help him? Draco looked at his Harry, who slipped to the floor in a shuddering heap of sobs. The blond tried to help him, to show him that he was there, but he just couldn't touch him or talk to him. No matter how hard or loud he yelled for Harry to see him, it was no use, and Harry kept on crying till everything around Draco faded away into blackness. He looked around, doing a three-sixty, nothing. He was surrounded by nothingness. Harry was gone, the room was gone, even the very air around Draco was gone. _

He gasped for breath and opened his eyes only to find himself back in bed, alone. Draco got out of bed and headed for the kitchen, looking for anyone who could prove to him that it was all a dream. He found Mrs. Weasley cooking something for breakfast. She turned around and saw the blond walking in, looking rather shaken.

'Oh Draco, dear, good morning. You look _dreadful_. Are you all right?' she asked sweetly.

Draco cocked an eyebrow. Was she real? She was nice enough to be the real Mrs. Weasley, so maybe she was real, and the harsh woman was just a dream, or a nightmare. 'Umm, yes, I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley. I'm just hungry.'

She smiled at him and said, 'Well then better get dressed. Everyone will be down for breakfast soon and then there's some last minute work to do.'

He nodded and turned to leave, but then he stopped and looked back at the kind woman. 'Er, Mrs. Weasley, may I help today? I'd like to do something, _anything_, just something helpful.'

She beamed at him and said, 'Of course, dear, we'll find you something suitable to do. Now go!'

He attempted a smile, which probably looked odd on his face since it wasn't used to such an action, and went back to his room, feeling so relieved that he was there and real. He sat in a chair in the corner of the room, waiting for Harry to finish from the bathroom.

* * *

Harry had gotten up early that morning and dressed in the bathroom. When he got back into his room, he found a strangely silent Draco. Harry looked at the blond; he seemed too calm, as though lost in thought. Usually, Draco would have scolded Harry for not waking him up sooner to do his hair or something, but he was just sitting there now. Harry approached him and knelt in front of the blond. Draco said nothing, so Harry tentatively put a hand on Draco's knee.

'Dray, are you okay?' Harry asked in a concerned voice.

Draco blinked and smiled as his eyes focused on Harry. 'Hi,' he breathed, leaning in for a kiss. 'Morning, love.'

Harry smiled and said, 'Morning. Sorry I didn't wake you up earlier. You're not upset, are you?'

Draco stood up and said, 'Upset? With you? Never. Now I'm hungry and Mrs. Weasley has work for us later, so I need to get dressed.' He took his clothes and headed for the bathroom, but Harry stopped him.

'Us?'

Draco raised an eyebrow and said, 'Yes, _us_. I'm helping today.' He gave Harry and arrogant smirk and added, 'After all, what wedding is complete without a Malfoy's insight?' He turned towards the bathroom, but stopped again. He looked at Harry with a deep concentration that slightly worried Harry. 'Pet, will you always be mine? Even after this whole mess is resolved?' He didn't know what brought him to ask such a thing, but he had been thinking that Harry had giving himself to Draco without actually loving the man, and that, perhaps, when the war was finally over, Harry would move on to someone else, someone he _did_ love. Harry looked puzzled for a moment, but then he smiled and nodded. 'Of course, Draco. Whatever happens, I'll always be yours.' Draco smiled and left Harry alone to contemplate the strange question.

* * *

Breakfast was exactly what Draco needed. It settled his stomach and helped him think. His dream had to mean something. Harry was the only one who cared about the fact that he was missing. Draco could clearly see why no one else cared. He was nothing to them. He was of no use whatsoever. He was the son of the number one Death Eater and now he was no longer a part of the war. He wasn't fighting for the Dark anymore, but he wasn't fighting for the Light either. What did that make him? A coward, just as that Weasel had put it, as much as Draco hated to admit it, Ron was right. Draco was being a coward. He was simply hiding. Moreover, he was never nice to anyone, so why should anyone care about him? At times he wondered how crazy Harry might be for being with a cruel and sharp-tongued man.

As breakfast wore on, a thought occurred to Draco. Everyone around him was chatting happily, excited about the wedding. Flour's parents would be arriving soon, followed by the wedding guests. There was still much to do, but Draco's mind was elsewhere. A pair of fingers snapped in front of his face and he shook his head back to consciousness.

'Where'd you go?' asked Ginny.

'Oh, nowhere,' Draco replied with a graceful shrug. The girl gave him a skeptical look and said tightly, 'Okay, well mum wants you. She needs you're help.'

He nodded to the girl and went to see Mrs. Weasley by the sink. 'Draco, dear, I think I've found a good job for you. Lupin is out in the garden right now, trying to do the flower arrangements.' She added in a whisper, 'I'm not sure he's doing a good job though.' She winked at Draco, who was a little startled at the gesture, and went on, 'Could you help him? I'm sure you'd be very good at it.'

He nodded and headed outside to look for Lupin. He found him easily enough; the man wasn't hard to miss, especially when he was fighting with flowers of all colors. 'Need some help there, professor?' Draco called.

Lupin looked up and smiled gratefully at the blond, who walked over and helped him get out of the tangle of flowers. The next few hours were spent arranging the flowers into bouquets and putting them all over the tent in the garden, and by the time they were done, the place looked great, though Lupin's clothes looked worse than usual with lots of green stains from the flower stems.

'Looks good,' Lupin commented, looking around at their handiwork.

'Good!' Draco scoffed. 'I think it looks brilliant!' Lupin gave him a look and started laughing; Draco soon joined him.

'So we'd better get ready. Will you take more Polyjuice today too?'

Draco scowled. 'No, it was awful and I looked horrid. Harry's taking some though.'

Lupin nodded and said, 'Well, what if someone recognizes you?'

Draco smirked and said, 'I assure you, no one will.' After that, Lupin left to get ready for the wedding; Draco headed back to his room to get dressed. He needed to talk to Harry though. Who knew what might happen after the wedding? Luckily, Draco found his brunet in their room. He closed the door behind him, startling Harry, who was lying in bed with his iPod on. He sat up, pulling the headphones out of his ears, and stared at Draco.

'Where have you been?' Harry asked.

'Out back, helping Lupin with the flowers.'

Harry grinned and nodded knowingly. 'So Mrs. Weasley found a delicate enough job for a Malfoy.'

Draco rolled his eyes as he sat down next to Harry. His face turned serious though and he had Harry's full attention. 'What's wrong? What happened? You've been acting strangely all day.'

Draco shook his head. 'Nothing, calm down. I just need to talk to you before the guests get here.' Harry nodded and turned in his place to face the blond. 'Okay, you know what Weasel said last night?' Harry opened his mouth to protest on both the 'Weasel' comment and the 'coward' issue, but Draco pressed a finger to Harry's lips, effectively silencing him. 'Let me finish, Potter,' he snapped, startling Harry. 'As much as it kills me to say this, he was right.'

Harry's eyes widened and he said, _'What?!'_

Draco narrowed his eyes dangerously and said, 'What did I just ask you, Potter? No interruptions! As I was saying, he was right. I was being a coward, but not anymore. The way I see it, you've got two options. You either break up with me-' Harry whimpered at the thought and shuffled closer to Draco.

He wrapped his arms around the blond and rested his cheek against Draco's, bringing his lips to the blond's ear and whispered, causing a chill to run along Draco's spine, 'Why would you suggest such a thing?' In all honesty, Harry knew why. He hadn't yet told Draco that he loved him, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. Everyone he loved died, and maybe if he didn't say those words to Draco, the Ice Prince might just _live_ through this war.

Draco pushed Harry away gently and said, 'Because you're too good for me, pet. I don't deserve you.' Harry shook his head, fighting off tears. 'No, I'm not! Don't you _ever_ say that again, Draco Malfoy!' Harry was astounded at how much he just sounded like Hermione. Then he smiled adding, 'I'm not the better one here, trust me.'

Draco smiled sadly and plowed on, 'The other option then, let me help. I want to be a part of this, I want to fight. For you, Harry.'

'But Dray, _what_ would you do?' Harry asked, almost in a whine.

Draco couldn't help an amused smile, and he reached out to caress Harry's cheek. Here he had the Golden Boy, the _one_ person no one could weaken, and he was whining and pleading with Draco. The blond felt a surge of pride that Harry would only be like that with him. The Slytherin explained, 'Easy, I'll help look for Horcruxes. You and your friends can't possibly find them all. How many are they, six?'

'Five,' Harry corrected, sitting up straight across from Draco.

Draco nodded. 'Five Horcruxes left. Between us, it should be easy,' he ended with an airy wave of his hand.

Harry looked worried. He had a feeling that he wasn't going to like what Draco had in mind. 'How will you do this? I mean, are you coming with us?' he asked hopefully.

Draco looked at Harry apologetically and shook his head. 'No, Harry, I'm not. I'm going back to my father, asking for his forgiveness. I'll try to gather as much information as I can and maybe I can find a Horcrux or two.'

Harry went lightheaded and his eyes swam with tears. 'But Draco, what if he hurts you?' Draco held Harry by the shoulders and said, 'He won't. He's my father and I think I'm pretty good at manipulating people. I've watched him do it all my life, after all. I can do this. Of course, this _will_ mean two things.'

Harry didn't like the sound of that either. Draco went on, 'No one can know. The Order has to think that I've betrayed you. The second thing might be harder for you to get, but I'll…I'll probably be given the Dark Mark.'

Harry lost it then and started sobbing uncontrollably. Draco pulled him close and tried to sooth him, but no matter what he said, the brunet kept crying and shuddering. Draco rocked Harry in his arms, back and forth, back and forth, until Harry's sobs finally calmed and turned to soft gasps and hiccups. Draco cupped Harry's cheek and wiped the tears with his thumb. 'Better now, pet?' he asked softly.

Harry nodded and bit his lower lip, thinking hard. 'When will yo-you leave?'

'Just like you, after the wedding tonight,' Draco replied somberly. It was all Harry could do to hold Draco close. 'So tonight, we part.'

The boys got dressed and ready for the wedding, not really in a celebratory mood. Sadly, it seemed that was the case with everyone, even the bride, though she tried to make everyone smile and think happy thoughts. It worked too; everyone really needed the little happiness a wedding could bring, so everyone was smiling and laughing. Draco couldn't help a pang in his heart. What was it about? He looked around and saw all the smiling faces of the Weasleys and realized that _this_ was Harry's family, the people he loved most in the world. He thought that maybe, just maybe, he could be part of it one day. Would it be too much to ask, for happiness, and a family? Draco never really thought about it, but the way he was being treated told him that going back to Lucius would be the hardest thing he would ever have to do.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were good to him, kind even. The twins were nice, though they still teased him a lot. Ginny seemed to like him and she showed it with her sharp tongue that reminded Draco of Pansy. Even Hermione, he'd come to appreciate how smart she was and not just for a Muggleborn. As for Ron, well he _still_ disliked him, but Ron's loyalty to Harry made Draco respect him at least. How could he betray them now? Even if it were an act? Before he had a mask to put on while around his father, but he wasn't sure he had that anymore. No, no, he _had_ to believe that he could get it back; otherwise Harry wouldn't get the help Draco had promised him.

For the better part of the wedding, Luna Lovegood stood next to Draco in her bright yellow robes, chatting on and _on_ about PricklingCrumpleBottoms, whatever those were. The Slytherin was sure the girl had told him what they were, but he really couldn't care less. As the ceremony was about to start, Harry glanced at Draco, who sat next to him wearing a paperboy hat. Harry's brows furrowed as he wondered where the blond had gotten such a thing. 'Err, Draco,' Harry whispered close to the blond. Draco turned to look at Harry, a redhead for the time being, and raised an eyebrow. It really wasn't the time to talk, he thought. 'Why are you wearing a hat?'

'Oh, well, for two reasons. First, so no one would recognize me.' Harry nodded. 'And second, so I don't outshine the bride.'

Harry cocked an eyebrow. 'Draco, you _do_ realize that the bride is part Veela, don't you?'

Draco smirked and said confidently, 'Yes, and yet, I'm _quite_ capable of stealing her thunder.'

Harry suppressed a giggle and said, 'Indeed, you _are_ better looking than she is.'

_'Much_ better looking and you'd better remember that, Potter!' Draco huffed and turned his attention back to the procession in front of him. Harry couldn't help but think that the blond was stronger than he gave himself credit for. He could still be his usual cocky, pompous self at a time like this. Harry was worried about his mission and he was sure that Draco was worried about his own too, so Harry had to wonder which would be more dangerous, his or Draco's? It seemed hard to determine, since both would be out alone, at risk of being exposed by Death Eaters.

As the wedding went on, everyone really calmed down and just gave into the cheerful laughter of the extended family and friends. Luna provided a few laughs simply by showing up in that ludicrous outfit of hers. The twins were goofing around as well, to Mrs. Weasley's horror, but Fleur actually thought they were funny, which threw Hermione and Ginny for a loop. Since when did Fleur find the twins funny? It was probably just because she was happy.

It was getting late, but people were still dancing and drinking. Ginny had made Draco dance with her and he did so reluctantly, scowling at Harry, who felt compelled to make fun of him. It really did look hilarious, the way Ginny kept forcing Draco to hold her around the waist and focus on her, and the way the blond kept trying to pry his hands away from the girl. Soon though, something odd happened. People started murmuring, not excitedly, but anxiously. The music stopped and the dancers froze on the dance floor. A glowing figure appeared in the middle of the tent and Kingsley Shacklebolt'svoice came out of it, saying something about the Ministry of Magic falling at Voldemort's feet. Rufus Scrimgeour, dead? Was that true?

All hell broke loose as the crowd was broken up by sudden aparations. Death Eaters were all over the place and people were screaming, trying to get away. Ginny was no longer with Draco. He looked around himself at all the chaos; it was too much for him. A hand settled on his arm and yanked him down to his knees. Someone was pulling him along, between people's feet, it was Hermione. She was leading Draco out of the tent, but where to? He followed her with no question, but he felt he knew where she would lead him. To Harry, somewhere far away from this place.

Draco ducked lower to clear the opening to the tent, and he stood up as he saw Hermione do the same. She looked at him, nodded, and they ran towards the trees near by. They finally reached a clearing, away from the noise in the tent. They both stopped and Hermione looked at Draco with concern.

'Are you all right?' she asked breathlessly.

He nodded, unable to talk from the exertion. A rustle to their right startled them. Harry and Ron emerged from the bushes, breathless as well. Harry looked scared; he ran for Draco and snuggled into his chest. The blond bit on his lower lip, but wrapped his arms around Harry anyway.

'Shh, Harry, it'll be all right. It's okay.'

Harry looked up and asked, '_How_ do you know that?'

Draco thought and he couldn't come up with an answer he liked. 'Harry, I just know. Trust me on this, will you?'

Harry nodded and looked at his friends. 'So we're going?'

They nodded, looking very somber. 'Draco, what will you do now?' asked Hermione.

He stared at her blankly and said, 'I'm going home. I'm sure Harry told you of my plans.' They nodded and Ron approached Draco. 'You better not get killed without helping us first.' It didn't hold his usual contempt towards Draco, so the blond had to think that Ron didn't hate him so much after all.

He smirked and said, 'I'll do my best, Weasley.' Ron's eyes peeled at the sound of his own name coming out of Draco's mouth. The smirk widened and Draco stretched his hand out for Ron to take. 'I trust you'll take care of my Harry.'

Ron took the hand and shook it. 'I'll make sure he isn't harmed. Though, with Harry's luck at dodging death, that shouldn't be too hard.'

Draco nodded and tried to shake Hermione's hand too, but instead, he received a hug from her, almost choking on her frizzy hair. She pulled away, smiling widely at him and then she backed off. She took Ron's hand and they walked away, to give Harry and Draco some privacy.

Draco smiled at Harry, _his_ Harry, thinking of something comforting that he could say. 'We knew that we'd have to separate tonight, this only made it more urgent.'

Harry nodded and said, 'I…I don't want to go.'

'I don't want you to go either, but you have to.' Draco pulled Harry close, put his hands on either side of Harry's face and kissed him as though it were the last time. He licked along Harry's lower lip, and Harry's lips parted willingly, letting the soft tongue slip in to taste him. Harry moaned and Draco fought his groan. He pulled away and whispered, 'Don't die.'

A sly smile spread on Harry's face and he said, 'Why? You'd miss me?'

The blond rolled his eyes and said, 'I _need_ you to prove my innocence, you Gryffindork!' His eyes softened and he said, 'And I'd miss you.' He pecked Harry on the lips and said again, 'Don't die.'

'You too,' Harry replied and walked away, leaving Draco alone in the darkness. After the blond was sure that Harry and his friends were gone, he heaved a great sigh. His mission would be a hard one, he knew. Now was the time for him to make his appearance. He walked slowly back to the tent in the Weasleys' yard, lifting his left hand up to his head and slipping his hat off, dropping it to the ground. It fell, completely forgotten, as Draco donned his usual icy mask of indifference. He hadn't done this in awhile and he feared that maybe spending all that time with Potter might have softened him. No, that couldn't happen to a Malfoy, especially one as well practiced as Draco was.

Voices from the tent drifted off to the boy's ears and he recognized a few, but his father's wasn't among them. He was thankful for that, for he needed time before meeting the cold man. Draco entered the tent and instantly everyone quieted. Death Eaters were shocked to see him there; they must have thought him dead or something. As for the people who knew of Draco's presence, well they were shocked too, but they could say nothing. They watched in horror as Draco approached a Death Eater, Avery, and started talking to him.

'Take me to my father,' Draco commanded. The man was hooded, but it was clear that he didn't like being talked down to by a child.

'Malfoy, we thought you were dead.'

Draco raised an eyebrow and said, in the coolest tone he could muster, 'Clearly I'm not. Now, where's my father? I need to speak to him at once.'

'Oh really?' the man scoffed. 'And why should I listen to you. You are obviously a traitor.'

'How dare you!' Draco seethed. 'No one calls a Malfoy a traitor and gets away with it. I'll see to it that my father reports you to the Dark Lord.'

The man raised a finger and waged it at Draco. 'Oh you will, eh? We'll see about that. Come with me.' And the man walked off, followed closely by Draco, who did his best to avoid looking at any of the Weasleys. He was sure the looks on their faces were of contempt and utter loathing, and he couldn't handle that, not now. He walked swiftly behind Avery as the man left the tent. They stood outside, Avery pointed towards the living room.

'Use the Floo to go home. You'll find Lucius at Malfoy Manor.' With that, he left Draco, headed for the tent to question the guests no doubt. Draco swallowed the lump in his throat and went inside, walking steadily to the living room, where he knew the fireplace to be. He took a pinch of Floo powder, stepped into the hearth, and called out, 'Malfoy Manor,' and was off in a swirl of emerald. He arrived at his father's study; clearly the old man had made it the only entrance to the manor. Typical Lucius, paranoid to the utmost extent. The click of expensive shoes alerted Draco to his father's approach. He stood tall, dusting his clothes, until Lucius appeared in the doorway. His eyes peeled as his gaze landed on his son.

'Draco? What on earth are you doing here? Where have you been?' the man asked in wonder. It didn't look as though he were happy to see his son, and it took all that Draco had not to sneer at his father. The blond strode to a chair by the desk, and sat down, eyeing his father. 'Well to answer your first question, I'm here because it's my home, and it seems some of the Death Eaters think that I'm a traitor.'

Lucius looked apprehensive, and then he sat behind his desk, leaning forward, interlacing his fingers in his lap. 'If you haven't noticed, disappearing for as long as you have _makes_ you a traitor, or dead. And seeing as that is not the case, you are a traitor.'

'Don't I get to defend myself?' asked Draco calmly. He was anything but calm on the inside, but he had to keep his cool demeanor. 'I should think that the son of one of the best Death Eaters should at least get to speak for himself before being condemned to the Killing Curse.'

Lucius shrugged and said, 'That is not my decision to make, I'm afraid. You'd have to talk to the Dark Lord about this.'

Draco stood up and said defiantly, 'Fine, where is he? I'll explain myself to him then.' Lucius stood up curtly, and headed out of the study, with Draco behind him. _This wasn't part of the plan_. Draco wasn't supposed to face Voldemort just yet, but it seemed there was no way around that now. The elder Malfoy led Draco to the third floor, where he turned to face his son. He said, 'Know that you have only one shot at this. Fail and it will coast you your life.'

Draco kept a steady glare at his father and gestured for him to go on. Lucius went through a door at the end of the hall and Draco followed. After the door closed, darkness fell, and it took Draco a few seconds to adjust to the lack of light. He heard a hiss coming from his left, but he couldn't see if it was Voldemort or his snake. He could hear murmuring too and he guessed that Lucius was talking to his Lord.

Suddenly the whole room was lit with torches and Draco could see Voldemort sitting at a desk at the end of the room. The snake glared at Draco and the boy fought a shudder. _I have to be strong_. Lucius moved aside to let Voldemort get up and circle his desk. He walked over to Draco. Nagini slithered to her master, and curled up around his neck, making him look more menacing. As the Dark Lord advanced, Draco stood his ground, knowing full well how impressed Voldemort would be if he found that Draco was brave.

'So young Malfoy, you say that you have not betrayed me? Prove it then. Where were you all this time?' Voldemort hissed.

Draco bowed to the snake and waited for a signal before straightening up again. The red-eyes monster nodded for the blond to stand and he did, saying, 'My Lord, I didn't leave by choice. I would never give up my place by your side. It was that Potter boy; he took me away by force.' Voldemort looked into Draco's eyes, but he couldn't detect a hint of tertiary in them. 'And how did he do that, exactly?'

Draco had to make this convincing and he could see the doubt in the red eyes. 'My Lord, I was out in Nocturne Alley because father had asked me to pick up a few things for him, but I ran into Potter. He didn't notice me, so I decided to take advantage of that and follow him.'

'But you ended up getting caught?' asked Voldemort, headed back to his seat behind the desk.

'No, my Lord. Potter noticed me and we ended up fighting in a secluded alley. I would have won, but someone snuck up from behind and stupefied me. The next thing I knew, I was at Potter's. He and his band of do-gooders tried to deter me from serving you, saying that you were hurting people, and they said that Dumbledore was trying to help me and—'

Voldemort raised his hand up to stop the boy from talking. He then said, 'That was very typical of them, trying to make you think that _I_ am trying to hurt people. Draco, you know that I am doing all this for the wellbeing of all wizards, _especially_ pureblooded ones.'

Draco bowed his head slightly. 'Of course, my Lord. They were trying to manipulate me, and in the end I just had to go along with them, waiting for an opportunity to get out and come back here.'

'And it seems tonight was that opportunity, my Lord,' added Lucius. Voldemort nodded and Draco was starting to relax, feeling as though he'd pulled it off. But soon he tensed up again at the look on the snake's face. He needed further proof, but what would he ask for? Draco's silver eyes connected with red; he felt a presence pushing at his consciousness, but he wouldn't let it in. Snape had taught him well and no one could breach Draco's Occlumency shields, not even Voldemort. A few seconds later, it looked like Voldemort had had enough. 'All right then, young Malfoy, if you _are_ indeed on my side and are willing to serve me, you wouldn't mind having the Dark Mark burned onto your arm, would you?'

Draco's eyes almost betrayed him, so he bowed low to hide what his eyes were dying to say. 'It would be an honor, my Lord.'

Lucius smirked, for once proud of his son, and turned to his lord. 'My Lord, may I do the honors?'

The young blond almost cried out in indignation. How could his own father want to condemn him to a life of servitude? It made no sense to him, but that was only because he had seen what real fathers were like, kind and loving, just like Mr. Weasley. He'd forgotten that this man, here, was Lucius Malfoy, known for anything but kindness. He almost felt sorry for himself, but Draco had promised himself that he would never let that happen, _not_ because of his unfeeling father.

Voldemort thought for a moment and nodded his head. 'Yes, I think it would be fitting for you to give him the mark. Go, I do not wish to watch.'

Lucius bowed and took Draco out of Voldemort's chamber. The man walked down to the dungeons, with Draco right behind him. He didn't want to show fear, though if he were to be honest with himself, Draco's heart was going to stop from fear. He was never good with pain and he was sure this would hurt. Lucius stopped at the bottom of the stairs were there was an open hall that led to the many corridors of the dungeon. There was a table and a lone chair in the middle, where barely any light was visible. The chair looked ominous and something tightened in the pit of Draco's stomach.

'Sit,' his father ordered curtly, leaving no room for argument. Draco did as he was told and, instantly, he couldn't move. He was under some spell that bound him to the chair. He did not struggle, he did not cry out in anger, he just sat there looking for all the world like he actually wanted what he was about to get. Lucius approached his son, wand out and ready. He touched the tip to Draco's left forearm and whispered, '_Morsmordre._' The Dark Mark spell Draco was supposed to use after killing Dumbledore. How ironic. A searing pain cut through Draco's thoughts. He wanted to scream or cry, anything to stop the pain, but he wouldn't let his father make him cry. Memories of abuse ravaged through Draco's brain, causing him even more pain; then among the blackness, a spark came to life and he thought of Harry.

Harry, he was doing this for him. Harry was worth this, all the pain and fear, Harry was worth it all and, maybe, if all goes according to plan, the Weasleys would end up liking Draco and accepting him as Harry's boyfriend. The pain he felt didn't go away, but Draco had the strength to take it now. He looked up and met his father's steady gaze. _You think you're going to break me_, he thought. Lucius lifted his wand, done with his job and smirked.

'So, what do you think?'

Draco shrugged and said, 'It's just like yours. Now if you'll excuse me, I need some rest.' The blond bowed his head to his father and left the dungeons headed for his room. As soon as he closed his bedroom door and was sure no one could hear him, Draco broke down into sobs. He couldn't stop himself, he was in so much pain and he was scared. _Very_ scared. He needed Harry, but the brunet was nowhere to be found, so Draco had to do this alone. He managed to get into bed and curl himself up, holding his burning arm, finally falling asleep from all the crying.

* * *

Days went by in a blur and, one day, Draco woke up and realized that he was back at Hogwarts. When had he gotten here? He couldn't even remember the train ride, but he could remember the gasps of frightened students as the new Headmaster was announced: Snape. That actually gave Draco _some_ comfort, even if Harry didn't trust the man. Snape had never given Draco cause to fear or distrust him. The new professors were hell though. The Carrows steered away from the blond, but only because of who he was. Others weren't so fortunate. Longbottom had it worse. Draco even felt sorry for the boy. One night, Draco was roaming the halls when he came upon the Gryffindor, in obvious pain from yet another late night detention. Looked like he was suffering the affects of the Cruciatus Curse. The blond couldn't stop himself and, before he knew it, he was helping Neville along to the Gryffindor tower. The boy gave Draco a shocked look, but with the pain he was in, he had no strength to argue. They finally arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait and Draco offered to help Neville to his dorm room, but the boy declined.

'It was really nice of you to help me, Malfoy, but I think that you'd get into loads of trouble if anyone found out about this. I think it's best I go on alone from here.' Draco nodded and turned, headed for his private chambers, when Longbottom called out to him. The blond spun around and fixed his gaze on Neville questioningly. 'Thanks for helping me, I really appreciate it.'

Draco nodded and left, concealing a smile as his heart warmed by Neville's kind words. He got so few of those lately, and any were always welcome. He was beginning to feel very lonely without Harry around. He was ignoring his so called friends too, as much as Pansy badgered him. There was Ginny of course; he could just go and tell her about his mission and show her a couple of memories if she needed proof, but he couldn't put her in danger. During one Potions class, he changed his mind. He'd lost his temper, almost getting a detention himself. After that he decided to send the Weaselette a note, asking her to meet him in the Room of Requirements. He was afraid that she wouldn't show, but luckily for him, the girl's curiosity was too great. Draco spent a whole night trying to convince the girls of his loyalties and, after a few dozen memories, she was finally convinced.

And so Draco met up with her once or twice a week, depending on her detention schedule, but she always made time for him. She knew how fragile his nerves were, but she never mentioned anything. He was grateful to her. His time was running out. Ginny would sometimes bring him news of Harry's alleged whereabouts and Death Eaters had some news too, so it was all confusing for the blond. He had to find out about some Horcruxes. During midyear break, Draco went home to try and get some info from Voldie himself. It wouldn't be easy, he knew that, but perhaps if he showed the Dark Lord that he was genuinely interested in how he'd gotten so powerful.

Draco knocked on the door to Voldemort's chambers and entered the cold room. The Dark Lord asked him to sit down and then Draco had made a comment on how impressive Voldemort was. The snake smirked and Draco hoped that he didn't look like _that_ when he smirked. The blond showered the demented man with fake complements and praises; the snake ate it up. Soon Voldemort began to share stories of his youth, letting Draco in on some of his most guarded secrets, but whenever the Dark Lord felt that Draco might be up to something, he tried to probe the boy's mind. After a while, Draco was forced to fabricate memories and events to trick Voldemort into thinking that his motives were good.

The blond talked avidly about immortality and he often mentioned how the Dark Lord deserved it. Voldemort had decided to entrust Draco with the secret about his Horcruxes. Draco listened intently, memorizing every detail Voldemort spilled to him, making notes and taking heed to keep his thoughts to himself. There was a slight problem though, Voldemort never gave specific locations, but from what Draco understood, there were at least two Horcruxes hidden at Hogwarts, and he was determined to find them, no matter what.

* * *

At Hogwarts, Draco faced a few more problems. He couldn't ask for Ginny's help, but the girl always asked him what he had been doing alone lately and then there were the many trips to the manor and to some other places his father sent him. He was too distracted; Harry kept filtering through his thoughts as well. Late at night, Draco would curl up in his bed and wrap his arms around a pillow, trying to imagine that Harry was right there with him. Whenever he couldn't sleep, he'd go stand by his window and look at the stars, wondering where Harry was and whether he ever thought about him.

Things were so bad that Draco started frequenting bars when his father sent him to do something. One day, Draco ran into an acquaintance of sorts. Bill Weasley was sitting at the bar that Draco just happened to stumble upon one evening. The blond had to think, he could either explain himself to Bill and risk decapitation or some other horrible punishment for his "betrayal", or he would simply leave and never look back. The latter seemed like something the old Draco would do, so he approached Bill and asked if they could talk. After the initial glare and growl, Bill proved easier to talk to than Ginny was. He listened and, for some reason, he trusted Draco. Of course, the blond was suspicious. When he asked, he got a surprising answer. Mrs. Weasley had known that something was going on between Draco and Harry. On one occasion, she mentioned her hunch to Bill of all people. There was an awkward moment, but then the two talked and decided to try to meet regularly. Draco would give Bill some information on any Death Eater plans and Bill would tell him how Harry was doing, or how the Order _thought_ he was doing. Still, it was comforting to hear some good news every now and then.

The fact that Snatchers were all over the bloody country looking for the Golden Trio was unnerving to say the least. Every time a Snatcher visited the manor while Draco was staying there, he held his breath in fear of getting the news that Harry or the others had been caught. Fortunately, that didn't happen. The Slytherin was in a fit state when Harry was named Undesirable Number One. He couldn't fathom how anyone would think that the green-eyed beauty was undesirable. Draco _clearly_ wanted him; truth be told, he was missing Harry more and more each day. It was no longer during the nights, but when he smelled something woodsy and fresh, or when he mixed just the right shade of emerald into a potion, that he could swear he saw Harry's eyes in the cauldron. Ginny was even nice enough to give Draco a picture of Harry.

'I'm sure you didn't get the chance to have any photos taken of you two,' she had explained with a sympathetic smile.

Their meetings were few now, thanks to the Carrows. They were bullying everyone, including some Slytherins who had little influence in the Wizarding World and, for once, Draco could see just how cruel the Dark Lord truly was. How could he have been so misled? How could he have believed in that monster's visions? Or had he? He could distinctly remember Lucius beating all of Voldemort's awful prejudices into him as a child. Hate Muggles and Muggle-borns, treat house-elves like dirt, despise Harry Potter. Well, if Draco could get over two out of three, he _probably_ could get over his dislike for house-elves.

A few days before Easter break, Draco went down the door leading to the Hufflepuff dorms. He walked around for a few minutes, trying to overcome the slight nausea at being surrounded by so much yellow. He quickly found a large portrait, which he knew to be the entrance to the kitchens and, as he walked in, silence engulfed him like a tidal wave. Innumerable pairs of golf-ball-eyes followed his movements and, at one point, a brave elf approached Draco and asked if he could help.

'I'm looking for an elf called Dobby. Can you help me find him, please?' he asked in the most polite manner he could muster. The elf looked surprised by Draco's tone, but led him through the gawking masses all the same. Just when the blond was thinking that he was being led on a wild goose chase, the little elf stopped and pointed to a familiar figure by the pots on the fire. Dobby was stirring a big pot, throwing in a dash of something Draco couldn't name, all while humming a tune the Slytherin was sure he heard from Harry. The elf turned, feeling the gaze on the back of his head and froze in fright.

Draco put on an innocent look and he raised his hands to show the elf that he was unarmed. Dobby relaxed a bit, but his eyes seemed wary. Draco couldn't blame him. The elf was treated terribly when he was at Malfoy Manor. Draco was given a stool to sit on, he quietly thanked the elf, who, again, looked shocked, and sat down facing his former house-elf.

'Dobby, I need your help.'

The elf scowled. 'Why would Dobby help _you_?'

Draco thought and he remembered the elf's fondness for Harry. 'Because I'm trying to help Harry.' The blond was right. Dobby's reluctance to listen to Draco was gone, replaced by his worry over Harry. Draco tried to explain the situation as best he could, without sounding too bizarre, but from the way the elf kept nodding, he could see that Dobby was used to these odd things more than he was. 'So do you think you can help me?'

The elf nodded. 'Anything for Harry Potter. He was kind to Dobby when Dobby was breaking the rules. He was so good to Dobby, so Dobby _must_ help Harry Potter.' From then on, both Draco and Dobby scoured the castle, looking for the only Horcrux that Draco knew to be hidden there; Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem. The moment Draco had heard Voldemort speak about the diadem in general admiration, the boy had mentally slapped his forehead, wondering how stupid he was for not having considered the objects left by the Four Founders. The minute he had time, the blond had raced to the Ravenclaw common room, but, after an initial search, had determined that hiding the thing here, of all places, would have been careless of Voldemort. So when Dobby suggested they search the Ravenclaw common room, Draco couldn't help a slight note of irritation creeping into his voice.

Draco was starting to panic. The one thing he was _supposed_ to do and he couldn't do it! It was frustrating. He was back home again for the Easter break, and his mind was screaming for him to do something. He knew that the snake, Nagini, was a Horcrux, but the damn bloody thing was never more than two feet away from Voldemort. No amount of dead rats had been able to lure Nagini away from her master and Draco had a feeling that the snake was beginning to suspect him of trying to kill her.

Draco was in his room, moping and pouting, when he heard his mother yell for him to go down and see her. He huffed indignantly and strode to where his mother and father were with a bunch of people. It took all of Draco's strength to control his facial expression of horror upon seeing Ron, Hermione, and Harry with an oddly bloated head. Lucius looked very excited and he was almost bouncing on the balls of his feet when he asked his son if he knew their guests. Draco said that none of them looked familiar to him and his father urged him to look closer. Draco's subconscious told him that he knew it was Harry beneath the puffy and blotched face. No way could he not recognize those eyes. He knew every feeling those eyes could express. The way they lit up with laughter, the way they blurred with sadness, the way they clouded over with lust, and, most of all, the way they rolled into the back of Harry's head when Draco made him come. Draco was still pretending to be at a complete loss, when his aunt, Bellatrix, came in and an argument between Bella and Lucius ensued.

Draco sighed as his mother's irritation grew and he was sent away for the time being. He lurked in the hallway, just outside the room, wanting more than anything to know what would become of Harry and the others. They were being sent to the dungeons, except for Hermione. Draco ducked away before the two boys were ushered out by a couple of Death Eaters. He crept back out from the shadows and listened as his aunt tortured poor Hermione and Draco's admiration for the girl grew as she sat there, in utter pain, and lied about Godric Gryffindor's Sword. His aunt shrieked for him to come back in and he scrambled to his feet, straightening out his robes so as not to arouse suspicion. Bella wanted him to go to the dungeons and fetch Griphook, a goblin who worked at Gringotts before being caught. The blond nodded and went off to a secluded alcove, where he frantically called for Dobby.

The elf popped in in no time, and looked around in wonder. Draco had no time, but he briefly asked the elf to go to the dungeons to rescue Harry and the others, right after Draco had gotten the goblin. In spite of the general tense atmosphere, Dobby nodded and waited till he was sure that the Slytherin had left the dungeons with the goblin in hand. Draco was relieved to find the hallway empty, hoping that Dobby could get the job done properly. As soon as Draco handed Griphook to his aunt, the boy disappeared back to his room, effectively locking his door. He couldn't trust himself with Harry mere floors under his room, so to keep everyone safe, he stayed in his room until he heard his aunt shriek yet again. _Harry must have left_. Minutes later, Draco received an owl from Bill Weasley, informing him that Harry was safe and, since Draco had been to Shell Cottage before, he simply apparated over to see Harry. In the letter Bill had sent him, he read that Dobby was dead and a strange sense of guilt gripped Draco's chest in a way it never had before. It was because of him that the elf was involved and surely Harry was blaming himself as he always did.

When Draco arrived at the cottage's garden, he stood overlooking the sea. He took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the smell of saltwater before turning to look at Dobby's grave. A tombstone read: _"Here Lies Dobby, a Free Elf."_

'I'm so sorry, old friend,' Draco whispered brokenly to the freshly dug plot. He allowed himself a moment's silence, and then he headed towards the cottage and knocked on the door. Fleur opened the door and smiled when she saw who it was.

''ello, Draco. I was sure that you'd be 'ere.' She stepped aside, admitting the blond in and leading him to the living room.

Harry's eyes peeled as Draco walked in, a somber look on his face. 'Draco, how-'

'We know that he's helping you, Harry,' Bill interjected. The brunet stood up, walked over to Draco, looked him over, and made sure that he was fine and unharmed.

'Harry, _what_ are you doing?' Draco asked with a chuckle. He was ticklish and Harry was counting his ribs or something like that. He stopped and smiled at the blond, looking genuinely happy for once, his friends thought.

Draco was about to say that _he_ should be the one checking whether Harry was all right, when there was another knock on the door. Seconds later, Lupin walked in looking all sorts of excited. He wasn't surprised by the trio's presence, nor by Draco's. After the old man had said his hellos, he announced that Tonks had given birth to a baby boy and his name was Teddy Lupin. As everyone congratulated Remus, Draco sort of faded into the background, feeling so out of place. Lupin noticed the blond's involuntary reaction and slipped away while everyone was melting over the chubby baby's pictures.

'Hey, how're you feeling, Draco?'

Startled silver eyes connected with soft brown ones. Draco sighed heavily and said, 'I'm fine, it's Harry that you should be worried about.'

Lupin raised an inquisitive eyebrow and added, 'But that's _not_ why you're standing here, is it?'

Draco hung his head, then looked at his old professor and replied, 'Don't you think that you've got a tendency to stick your nose into things?' Lupin shrugged and nudged Draco in the ribs. 'Oh all right! I just don't feel like I belong,' the blond mumbled.

'If you ask me, I think that you do. Harry cares about you.' Draco looked at Lupin as though the man was talking gibberish. Lupin rolled his eyes and directed Draco's vision towards Harry's smiling figure by his friends. 'See that? He's only smiling because you're here. What does that tell you?' He inclined his head and walked away, leaving Draco to his thoughts. The blond watched as the old, shabby dressed man went to talk to the others about the newborn. Hermione was already gushing about the baby and she hasn't even met him yet. Lupin took hold of Harry's shoulder and told him that he would be Teddy's godfather. That was a twist that Draco hadn't expected, but he knew that Harry would be a great godfather and it was clear that the Golden Boy was happy by the smile on his face.

Harry looked over at Draco, flashing him an exuberant smile. The blond could only smile as Harry walked over and pulled him into the nearby kitchen for a private talk. 'Can you believe it?' Harry exclaimed, leaning his back on the wooden counter.

Draco took it as a rhetorical question and simply stared at Harry. He could barely believe that his Harry was there with him, safe and happy, if only for the moment. The Gryffindor furrowed his brows and cupped Draco's cheek. 'Dray, is everything all right? You're looking at me _very_ strangely.'

The "former" Ice Prince chuckled and shook his head, pulling Harry into his arms. 'I'm just glad that you're here.'

'Well I'm glad too. I've missed you.' They were silent, both wanting nothing more than to listen to the other's breathing. A question was buzzing in Harry's head though, and as embarrassed as he was, he really wanted an answer from Draco. 'Draco, do…do you think…err, that _we'll_ ever have a child of our own?'

Draco pushed Harry away, just enough to see the brunet's bright red cheeks and his teeth clamping on his lower lip. The blond smirked, making Harry's knees go weaker than they already were and leaned in to purr in his secret boyfriend's ears, 'I'll impregnate you yet, Potter.'

A shiver ran down Harry's spine and his eyes widened. 'Can…can that _happen_?' he asked breathlessly. Draco nodded and stated, matter-of-factly, that male Wizards could conceive as much as Witches can. Harry's breath hitched and he blushed furiously, biting into his lower lip once more. Draco raised an elegant brow and said, 'Why Harry, I didn't take you for a man who blushes at the thought of being impregnated by his boyfriend!' Harry playfully shoved Draco and looked away, but the older man pulled the brunet closer, kissing him gently on the lips, slipping his tongue into Harry's mouth for the first time in months.

Knowing full well that if things went on the way they were, neither of them would stop at kissing, Draco pulled away and said, 'I'm sorry about Dobby. It's all my fault.'

Harry frowned. 'How is it your fault?'

Draco looked away, ashamed with what he had done, and with the fact that so far, he hadn't managed to destroy the two Horcruxes that he knew of. 'I asked him to get you and the others out tonight.' Harry pulled Draco towards the kitchen table, where they sat to talk about what Draco had found out. They summed up that there were only two Horcruxes remaining, the ones Draco was sure he could still find and destroy.

'Well, soon Ron, Hermione, and I are going try and find Helga Hufflepuff's Cup.'

Draco frowned. 'Why do I think that I've seen that thing?'

Harry shrugged and told him that it was in Bellatrix's Gringotts vault, immediately regretting it when he saw Draco blanch. The Gryffindor put on a brave face and said that it would be an easy mission, but Draco wasn't entirely sold on that. He just shook his head and stood up, headed for the back door to slip out quietly. Just as he was about to turn the doorknob, he looked back and added, 'No matter what, remember that I love you.' Harry could only bring himself to nod.

* * *

Draco didn't even try to sleep that night, because first, he knew that he couldn't even if he wanted to. Second, he had a Horcrux to find and this time, there was no Dobby to help him. Of course, Draco's parents were surprised when Draco had informed them that he would return to Hogwarts before morning and Narcissa tried to make her son stay the night, but it was no use. Draco's mind was set and no one knew why.

'Damn it!' the blond yelled out as his fists slammed the map of Hogwarts that he had spread out on a table. 'This will _not_ do! I can't find it and I've looked everywhere!' Draco walked around his room, kicking things around to vent his frustration. Thinking wasn't doing much other than giving him a massive headache, and there was simply no way he could look for the diadem in a school filled with students returning from Easter break.

The blond turned around to look at his map yet again, but found himself staring at Nearly Headless Nick instead. He stifled a gasp of shock and scowled. 'What on earth are you doing here?' he asked the ghost.

Nick shrugged and replied, 'I heard a noise and thought I'd check it out. Students aren't supposed to back till tomorrow, you know.'

'Of course I do, you moron!' Nick huffed resentfully and proceeded to float away when Draco said, 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have insulted you.' The ghost looked back at the blond, whose shoulders drooped dejectedly, and realized that Draco was in some kind of trouble.

'Umm, are you all right?'

Draco sat down on a chair and looked up at the ghost. 'Not really. You see, I'm supposed to help Harry with something, but I'm just lost.'

Nick held his head from falling as he tilted it to one side. 'You're helping Harry Potter?' The blond nodded. 'Tell me what you need and perhaps I can help you,' offered the ghost.

Draco looked up hopefully, but then furrowed his brows in suspicion. 'What's in it for you? And how do you know that you can trust me?'

Nick's see-through form shrugged and thought about Draco's question. 'I suppose there isn't a good reason for you to lie about helping Harry and if you need help doing that, then I'd like to help too, if I can.'

The blond thought for a while and then decided to let the ghost know that he was looking for something that someone had hidden a long time ago. Nick mused about hiding places around the castle. He hummed and scratched his chin, looking around the room as though the answer would just pop in through the walls as he had done.

'You know, if I were to hide something important, I probably would use the Chamber of Secrets.'

Draco's eyes widened. Why hadn't he thought of that? He left Nick, running out of his room, headed for Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. He dreaded seeing that girl again, but he had to try the chamber. It belonged to Voldemort and so, should've been the first place the blond thought of. He mentally slapped himself for not thinking of it before. He came to a halt by the bathroom door, trying to catch his breath. He snuck in, looking around and hoping to avoid the moping girl, but he ran into her just as he found the sink with a snake on its side.

'_Hello_, Draco,' the girl purred, causing Draco to shiver and roll his eyes.

'Oh, Myrtle, hi.'

'What are you doing here? Come to see me?' She floated closer to the blond and batted her eyelashes.

Draco gulped and said, 'Umm, yes, I…well I was looking for something and thought maybe you could help me.'

'_Ohh_, do you think it's,' she pointed downwards with a look of horror on her face, 'down _there_?'

Draco shrugged. 'Maybe, I'm not sure.'

Myrtle pouted and tilted her head. 'No one's been in there for years, not since Harry Potter. I don't think it opens anymore.'

That was a blow to the blond. He dropped to the ground, drawing his knees to his chest, and settled in for a nice long rant to the crazy dead girl. She was used to him by now, so he didn't mind spilling his guts to her. It was pathetic, he knew, but what else was he supposed to do? In little time, Myrtle joined in and started ranting about her death. It really wasn't what Draco needed to hear about, but no one could shut the ghost up. She kept going on and on about the Basilisk and those big yellow eyes, until Draco had fallen asleep, his back resting against the hard tiled wall.

* * *

As the morning sun filtered through the windows in the old bathroom, Draco's eyes fluttered open. He looked around, groggily, trying to remember where he was, and with a sudden jolt, realized that it was morning and the students would be arriving soon. He got up, yelled at Myrtle for letting him sleep so much, then worried whether the girl had done anything to him in his sleep, and finally he ran out of the bathroom before getting more involved with Myrtle.

He roamed the halls, hoping that the answer would drop from the sky. The sound of students was getting louder and Draco knew that he was no longer alone. Crabb and Goyle would come looking for him soon, he realized. Then he wouldn't be able to do anything about the Horcruxes.

'Oi Malfoy!' He stopped dead in his tracks, recognizing Goyle's thick voice.

'Didn't see you on the train,' Crabb said as he and his equally dimwitted friend approached Draco.

'I've been here since last night.'

Neither one of the goons said anything to that, but they walked alongside Draco for the remainder of the day. As the week progressed, Draco's nerves were beginning to get the best of him. Pansy noticed and she kept badgering him about it. Naturally she didn't believe him when he told her that he was fine. Pansy then got mad and stomped away, leaving Draco with Dumb and Dumber, who felt compelled to regale Draco with tails of their Easter Holiday together. Suffice it to say, he got _more_ information than he needed. A memory modifying charm would have been so nice at the moment.

The blond persistently attempted to loose his so called friends, but no matter what he did, it was no use. For a couple of idiots they weren't easy to dodge. They were like Labradors! Every time Draco thought he'd lost them, he turned around only to find them on his heals. Draco yelled at them, ordered them to leave him alone, to which the dimwits laughed, thinking that Draco was kidding. _When do I ever kid? I'm not a funny person!_ Draco was never alone, not even in his own private dorm! The blond finally made a decision by the end of the week and decided that no matter what, he would keep looking for the Horcrux. He dragged Crabb and Goyle around the castle everyday, poking his head in classrooms and bathrooms, professors' offices and dorms whenever he could, _everywhere_ he could think of. It was easier to look now that most of the students had disappeared under suspicious circumstances, but time was running out, he could feel it. Something was going to happen _soon_.

One night, as Draco was searching a broom closet, Dumb and Dumber were getting hungry, big surprise, and they were starting to whimper and beg the blond to stop what he was doing to accompany them to the Great Hall. Draco relented and followed them down to have some food. It wouldn't do for him to suddenly faint out of malnourishment and he was already dizzy as it is. The Great Hall had little students now, all gone thanks to Snape and the Carrows. Draco wasn't sure he liked it that way. He ate quietly, trying to block Crabb and Goyle's conversation out as much as he could. The blond was starting to hear the _oddest_ noises, but he couldn't make out where they were coming form, but it didn't seem as though anyone in the hall noticed anything. Then he saw a dark figure by the entrance to the hall.

* * *

Harry had just informed everyone in the Room of Requirement that Voldemort was coming. They all yelled about how much they wanted to fight and Harry could see that there was no arguing with them. As the room cleared out and the students spread along the school, Harry called Neville over.

'Nev, can you do me a favor?' he asked silently.

'Sure, Harry, anything,' replied the boy enthusiastically.

Harry nodded and pulled a note out from his pocket. 'Here, I need you to find Draco and give this to him.' Neville frowned, but Harry promised to explain things later. Neville left the room, following the hordes of students exiting the room to various places in the castle. The Gryffindor had no idea where Malfoy might be, but he guessed that the Great Hall was as likely place as any. He snuck along the wall, doing his best not to be seen by anyone inside the hall, and lo and behold, he caught a glimpse of a platinum head among the Slytherin masses. Now, the problem is: how to get the boy's attention. Neville stood there by the door, waving like a _lunatic_, desperately hoping that no one but Malfoy sees him. A pair of gray eyes shot his way.

* * *

_What the hell? Is that Longbottom? I thought he left Hogwarts_. Draco looked over again and realized that the Gryffindor was signaling him. He raised an eyebrow and looked at his companions. 'Listen, I'm not hungry so I'll see you later,' Draco blurted out, running out of the hall just as the professors were disappearing themselves.

Neville sighed in relief and pulled Draco aside and into a broom closet. 'Longbottom, _what_ are you doing?' Draco asked indignantly. He wasn't used to people touching him for no apparent reason.

'Shh! Do you _want_ to be heard?!' Neville whispered. Draco shook his head as the brunet stuffed a piece of parchment into his hand. 'Harry asked me to give you this.'

Draco's eyes lit up, and before opening the letter, he looked Neville in the eyes and said, 'Make sure you tell Harry that I couldn't get to the snake, Nagini. Someone has to deal with her.'

The boy frowned and asked, 'What does that mean?'

'Just repeat that to Harry, he'll understand!' Draco snapped, and before he could even thank Neville, the boy was gone. Draco opened the crumpled piece of parchment and read:

_Dray, _

_We're back to find __Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem__. Keep out of sight. Voldemort is coming. He might already be here. Please be careful._

_H. P._

Draco was now panicking. He went back out and hit his head on one of the goons' back. Goyle turned around and apologized to Draco, helping him up. The blond finally decided to trick these two into helping him out. He stopped and thought of a good way to get his point across. 'I've lost something. Well no, that's not right.' He decided to act as dumb as his old friends. 'I've hidden something of mine, but I…_forgot_ where.'

Crabb and Goyle looked at each other and scratched their heads, making Draco wonder why he'd ever befriended these two before remembering that he needed a couple of mindless followers to do his every biding. 'When I want to hind somethin',' quipped Crabb, 'I go to the Come and Go Room.'

Draco's eyes almost popped out of his head when he realized that Crabb had _actually_ said something useful for once in his life. The blond bolted for the seventh floor, dodging students who were obviously going to the Great Hall for some reason he couldn't imagine, but just as he was climbing the stairs to the second floor, there was a deafening sound that resounded throughout the halls, rocking the castle to its core. Draco stumbled the last few steps, landing on his hands and knees on the stone floor. He crawled to a window and looked out onto the grounds. _Oh no, not yet_. He could see Voldemort outside with the Death Eaters, _every single one!_

Draco got back on his feet and started running, only to trip and land next to the Weasley twins. 'Hey, Malfoy!' one intoned.

'Where to in such a hurry?' asked the other.

Draco scowled as they helped him to his feet. 'Wait, why are you helping me?'

The twins shrugged and replied in union, 'Bill said that you were doing something for Harry.' He nodded and asked, 'What's going on?' They gave him a hasty explanation about how the older students were staying to fight, while the younger ones left, and when the blond asked them about Harry they said that they hadn't seen him. Draco grumbled in frustration and went on his way up again. It wasn't an easy trek, what with all the explosions that rocked the walls and floors. _Why hadn't the Founders anticipated __**this**__?!_

Damn, if he ever got out of this alive he would give the school money to strengthen the foundations or something. Voldemort's voice rang throughout the halls, and Draco almost had a heart attack. The voice was giving people a chance to hand Harry over, and all the blond could do was pray that no one take that deal. As Draco ran along the halls on the fifth floor, he saw some truly odd things. _Was that a bewitched suit of armor__? _Another explosion and this time, when Draco looked out, he saw a huge chunk of wall missing from the castle. The Death Eaters were storming the place, followed or preceded by Giants, Aurors, and… _Acromantulas?_ No doubt Hagrid's fault. Draco reached the seventh floor landing, breathless. He walked along the hall three times, thinking of the Room of Hidden Things as he went. His hand shook as it reached for the handle on the door that had appeared on the previously bare wall. He took a deep breath and stole his nerves, opening the door and walking in.

It was dark, but he somehow recognized the place. He'd been here before during sixth year to repair the Vanishing Cabinet. But how could he not have noticed the diadem? Surly something of great importance would have caught the blond's attention. _No, I was too preoccupied with thoughts of killing a man who was foolish enough to trust me. _He sighed heavily and began sifting through the room's items. It would take him forever, though by the sounds emanating form the halls, Draco guessed he had only a few hours at best. What made his task more time-consuming was that he had to tread carefully to avoid the many things that littered the room. In all the times he'd been here, not _once_ did he look around, but he recalled a story about the room. Something about a tiara flickered through Draco's memory, unable to focus long enough for him to remember it.

Then it hit him, Harry had told him about a Potions' book that the brunet had to hide during sixth year as well. Didn't Harry say where he'd hidden the book, and didn't he say something about a strange tiara? Yes, Draco knew where it was, but he wasn't sure that it was the diadem and not just some old, discarded tiara. I have to try. He began running along aisles made up of many books and broken furniture, old and rusty weapons and spilled vials of potions. There was that cabinet that Harry had mentioned; Draco found it after minutes of running and stumbling. He tripped a few times, but a few scrapes were nothing compared to what might happen if he failed. He didn't hesitate as he opened the scratched up cabinet, leaning in to blow the dust away. He coughed and waved the dust away before reaching in to grab the diadem. Silver eyes examined the object; long, elegant fingers ran along the etched words confirming the blond's suspensions. _"Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure."_

Draco breathed a huge sigh of relief, then remembered that his job wasn't done yet. He had to destroy the Horcrux. A yell startled the boy and he almost dropped the diadem. Draco wasn't alone anymore. He walked quietly, looking for a place to hide, but a strong force knocked him over and he staggered to the ground. He looked over his shoulder and saw Pansy, Crabb, and Goyle, all looking very angry. He crawled away, desperate to find a hiding place from his ex-friends. It was no use, in spite of being in a room that was _designed_ to hide things, Draco couldn't get away. He stood up and pulled his wand, making sure to tuck the diadem into his robes.

'Stand back or I'll-'

'What, Draco, _kill_ us?' sniggered Pansy. 'We know you're not supposed to be here. Your father sent us to guard this place.'

'I wonder why though,' muttered Goyle.

'Shut up!' snapped Pansy. Draco was backing off, waiting for the right time to run and bolt out of the room. A bunch of goblets and copper plates clattered loudly to the stone floor, distracting Pansy and Goyle. Crabb couldn't contain his curiosity which resulted in giving Draco the perfect opportunity to run. He ducked into a dark passageway, weaving his way through the lost objects and hoping that he doesn't become one of them. He could hear Pansy's screams of rage and her orders for the goons to split up. He had to act quickly, but how could he when he was alone? A broom! There was a broom a few yards away from him. If he could get to it, then he could fly out. A green spark flew by his head and he could feel its heat as it went by. He ran as more spells shot out towards him, then, as he grabbed the broom, he saw a figure at the door. He really hoped it wasn't Pansy.

But the figure had red hair. Ginny was out there, and she could see Draco through the door. Her eyes peeled and she signaled for Draco to come out. Pansy and Crabb were fighting now; it seemed as though Crabb wanted to kill Draco, while Pansy wasn't exactly on board with the plan. Draco mounted the broom and took off, only to feel a sudden heat blaze beneath him. He made the mistake of looking down. A roaring fire sputtered to life and began burning everything in sight! The other Slytherins on the ground tried to stop it at first, but saw how impossible that was. Instead, they began looking for ways out. The door was still a far way off, but Draco was making good time on the broom. Monsters were right on Draco's heal; a particularly nasty looking Chimaera was pursuing him and, as he flipped a few times to lose it, he almost dropped the diadem. The blond barely caught it after a loop, almost losing his sense of direction until he heard Ginny's voice screaming for him to watch out. He followed the girl's voice and she kept calling to him, sensing that he needed to _hear_ the way out.

Draco's broom zoomed out and hit the nearest wall, followed closely by Pansy and Goyle, who were looking very pale and green at that point. Ginny ran to Draco's side and asked him if he were alright. Upon seeing that he was fine, apart from a few scratches here and there, she yelled at him for sticking his nose where it didn't belong. Instead of coming up with a witty retort, Draco straightened and brushed the dust off his torn robes, extracting the diadem from his pocket.

Ginny narrowed her eyes. 'Harry was looking for this, wasn't-'

'Yes, Weaselette, he was.' The diadem crumbled in Draco's hands, reduced to dust. He clapped his hands together a few times to dust them off and muttered off-handly, 'Ought to ask Granger about that.' He turned to the two exhausted Slytherins and cast a Stupefying Charm to make sure they don't get any ideas.

'So, do you know what's going on?' Draco asked Ginny.

She shook her head. 'Not exactly, but I think we should go to the Great Hall. Everyone should be there.'

Draco's brows knitted. 'How come?'

'Oh, Voldemort declared a one-hour ceasefire.' Draco didn't flinch at the sound of the name this time around. Ginny's expression turned sober and she said, 'Our side is gathering the dead bodies.' Draco nodded gravely and walked alongside Ginny, headed to the Great Hall. When on the third floor landing, there was uproar out on the grounds, so Draco and Ginny approached a window to see what was happening. What Draco saw knocked the air right out of his lungs. Harry's body lay limp in Hagrid's arms and Voldemort was cackling, looking in disdain at Neville. The boy looked like a flaming torch! Draco slid to the floor, numb by what he'd seen. Harry couldn't be dead, could he? Draco would have thought that, he of all people, would be able to feel whether Harry was dead or not. Draco's spine grew cold as though some sticky, icy liquid were being spilled along it. A few more screams and cries and Ginny's hand shot out to pull Draco back on his feet. Neville had broken free from the spell binding him and he was extracting something from the Sorting Hat. It was a glittering sword that the boy used to kill Nagini. Draco's knees almost buckled when he could no longer see Harry with Hagrid or _anywhere_ else for that matter.

Draco and Ginny could see figures in the distance; the Centaurs were joining the battle. Draco grabbed Ginny's arm and dragged her down to the Entrance Hall, where there were flocks of house-elves, led by Kreacher himself, attacking the offending Death Eaters. At one point, Draco lost his grip on Ginny's hand. He looked around for her frantically, only calming when he saw her pulled to her eldest brother's side. The Slytherin cast his gaze upon the chaos, looking for Harry, but it wasn't easy to spot him. The blond grumbled and grabbed a house-elf, ordering it to apparate him to Harry's side. Draco felt the familiar pressure of aparation and, when he opened his eyes, he was in the middle of the oddest scene he could imagine. His Aunt Bella was charging at Ginny, only to have Mrs. Weasley attack her, defending her daughter. Bellatrix was struck by a spell and died instantly, yet all Draco could think was, _D__id Mrs. Weasley just say bitch?_

An invisible hand pulled Draco backwards by the shoulder; he almost stumbled before realizing that it was Harry, under the Invisibility Cloak, trying to pull the blond away from Voldemort. Everyone in the hall backed up towards the wall as Harry dropped his cloak, but Draco couldn't bring himself to walk away from Harry, so he only stepped aside, clearing Harry's line of vision. Draco knew that Harry had no wand, so he quickly stuck his wand in Harry's back pocket, hoping that the brunet would notice. The two enemies jeered and taunted one another; Draco held his breath when Voldemort cast the Killing Curse only to be countered by a yell of _Expelliarmus_ from Harry. Time stood still as the two spells clashed in an array of color and light, momentarily blinding everyone in the hall.

Draco had no idea how much time had passed before the light subsided and cleared for everyone to see the end result of the battle. One man stood, while the other lay on the floor, a dead shell of a former body. Harry stood there, heaving great amounts of air into his lungs, looking around wildly for Draco's pale form. Green eyes landed on silver and Harry ran into Draco's arms as the crowd of people stared cheering and hugging each other, too preoccupied with the rush of emotions to notice Harry crying into the crook of Draco's neck. The blond patted Harry's sweat-slicked hair, crooning and coaxing Harry to stop crying.

'Everything is fine now, Harry. It's all right, it's over now.'

Harry sniffed and looked up at Draco, who reached a hand to wipe the tears away.

After the dead bodies were cleared, everyone gathered in the Great Hall to listen to the new Headmistress give a few announcements, the most important of which was that the new Minister for Magic would be Kingsley Shacklebolt. The most _frustrating_ announcement was that everyone had to redo this school year. That was greeted with loud grumbling and outraged yells. Everyone seemed to be in a festive mood, although it was dampened by the thoughts of those who fell on the battle field. Some students gave a few words of solace, as well as family members, but soon Draco felt Harry's weariness. He signaled for Ron and Hermione that he'd take Harry away to get some rest. The pair agreed and Draco took Harry by the hand and led him to the Slytherin's private dorm.

Harry's fingers interlaced with Draco's cold ones on the way. 'I missed you,' the brunet admitted.

Draco pulled Harry closer and said, 'I missed you too. More than you'll ever know.'

As they neared the room, Draco could barely stop himself from jumping Harry in the halls and the brunet wasn't making things easier. He was cuddling up to Draco, tracing his fingers along the blonde's collarbone, sending shivers of anticipation throughout Draco's body. By the time they reached the room, Draco parted from Harry long enough to lock the door before shoving the boy roughly into the stone wall, attacking his lips with pent-up sexual frustration. Harry gasped as his head slammed into the wall and Draco took the opportunity to slip his tongue into his pet's mouth.

Their tongues entwined, engaging in a battle for dominance that the blond was bound to win. Harry's tongue relaxed as Draco's probed his mouth, sending shocks of heat straight to Harry's groin. The brunet instinctively bucked into Draco's hips, showing his lover just how impatient he was. Silver eyes turned predatory and Draco's teeth grazed Harry's soft lips. The Gryffindor threw his head back, forgetting about the hard wall as Draco began to desperately pull Harry's shirt up over his head, simultaneously shrugging out of his robes. Pink lips attached to one of Harry's hardened nipples and a warm tongue rolled around the bud before sucking and biting hard, causing Harry to buck wildly until Draco pulled the brunet's pants down along with the boxers.

One of Draco's hands stroked Harry's erect cock roughly as his other hand fumbled with the buttons of his own pants. The blond could only pull his pants down to his ankles, cast a lubricating charm, and hurriedly prepare the impatient Harry.

'Draco, please just _do it_ already!' the brunet whimpered. Draco uttered a guttural snarl, withdrawing his fingers from Harry's entrance and thrusting his blunt cock inside Harry instead. The Gryffindor screamed in pain/pleasure and Draco's hand stroked the boy's cock until the pain was gone, leaving only the intense pleasure of being filled by Draco. Harry's arms wrapped around the blond's neck, thrusting down onto Draco's dick as hard as he could, while Draco thrust up just as hard. Teeth clamped around one of Harry's nipples and he felt a tightening in his gut. Every time Draco's cock slammed into him, his prostate was brushed, and Harry could _feel_ Draco's smirk on his skin.

Harry's back arched, almost hitting his head on the wall again if it weren't for Draco's attentive hand. 'Yours Draco_…DracoDracooo!'_ Harry came, sputtering his come onto his chest. His ass tightened around Draco, turning the blond's thrusts needy and erratic as he came, spilling himself into the Gryffindor.

Later, they lay in bed, both naked now, with Harry on Draco's chest, listening to the blond's heartbeats.

Harry was running his fingers along the Dark Mark on Draco's forearm, making the blond shiver. He couldn't bring himself to hate it though, only marvel at the contrast the black made with the white.

'Does it disgust you?' Draco asked in a choked voice.

Harry looked up at him. 'No, I kind of…like it, actually.' Draco smiled. 'Hey, Dray?' The blond hummed in answer. 'I've been wanting to tell you something and I _should_ have said it before, but I couldn't.'

Draco sat up, pulling Harry along with him.

He was frowning. Harry hesitated then bit out, 'I love you.'

Draco's eyes opened wide and a smile was playing at the corner of his lips. '_What_ did you just say?'

Harry blushed and buried his face in the crook of Draco's neck, his second favorite place to be, the first being between Draco's legs as he fell asleep. 'I love you,' he muttered again. Draco chuckled and asked Harry to say it again. He wouldn't settle till Harry had said three dozen times. The blond took Harry's hands in his and said, 'Will you marry me, Harry?'

Harry smiled so brightly, Draco was almost blinded. 'Yes, yes I'll marry you!' He showered the blond's face with kisses, tickling Draco and making him laugh. Neither of them could remember ever being this happy. _I'm going to have a family_, Draco thought to himself as he wrapped his arms tightly around Harry, _his_ Harry, and this time for good.

**

* * *

**

**Five years Post War:**

'Oh _God_! Draco, _please_…AHH!' Harry was lying between Draco's legs, screaming in pain and trying _hard_ not to curse the blond for putting him in such a situation. 'Make it stop, Dray!' the brunet begged. His back was currently to Draco's chest; his hands clasped in Draco's cold ones as the overly perky Mediwitch bent over Harry and cast a diagnostic spell.

She smiled as Harry glared at her and she said, 'Almost there, Mr. Potter. Another push and it'll all be over.'

Harry shook his head, tears collecting in the corners of his eyes. He was tired, sleepy, and in a _whole_ lot of pain. Giving birth as a woman was painful, but giving birth as a man was something else entirely. He'd been here for _hours_, and now he was ready to give up. If the baby liked it in his tummy, then fine! He didn't mind the thought of being pain-free. Draco squeezed Harry's hand, encouraging his husband to push a little more.

'I can't,' Harry whined.

Draco leaned his head against Harry's neck and whispered, 'Yes, you can, love. C'mon, just a little more and I _promise_ the pain will stop.' The brunet was about to argue, so Draco cut him off. 'Just think, soon our son will be in your arms, his little fingers curling around your finger.' Harry smiled languidly and nodded, giving it his best shot. He pushed twice more, grunting and yelling with effort. A cry sounded in the room and Harry collapsed onto Draco's chest, heaving gulps of air as his body started to relax. The Mediwitch cleaned the baby and wrapped him up before handing him to Harry.

She smiled and asked, 'Do you have a name picked out?'

Draco nodded and Harry looked at him expectantly. 'Lex. Lex Potter-Malfoy.' Harry broke into a grin as the witch departed, leaving the couple alone with their newborn.

Harry looked down at the bundle in his arms and counted ten fingers and ten toes. The baby had big green eyes and tufts of platinum blond hair. 'He has your eyes,' Draco commented fondly, stroking his son's cheek with a delicate finger.

Harry's eyes fogged up with tears and he nodded. 'Yes, he does.' Draco stuck his finger in front of his son and the boy took it in his hand. 'He's so _tiny_,' the blond added with a surprised chuckle.

The brunet nodded and said, 'He's perfect, isn't he?' Draco raised his brows. 'Well _of course_ he is!' he exclaimed haughtily. 'Look at his parents for Merlin's sake!' Harry chuckled and Lex actually smiled, melting his dads even more than they already were.

_**Fin.**_

Ok. _Everyone_ should have been able to guess that this story was inspired by **Linkin Park's Leave out All the Rest:**

I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared  
But no one would listen, 'cause no one else cared

After my dreaming, I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving when I'm done here?

So if you're asking me, I want you to know

When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest

Leave out all the rest, don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made  
I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through  
I've never been perfect, but neither have

So if you're asking me, I want you to know

When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

**A/N: **Did anybody notice my use of the word 'manhood'? :shudders: It's just like 'making love' :P Oh _and_ the reference to Mrs. Crumplebottom from The Sims 2? This wasn't exactly my style, sappy I mean, but I must admit that I enjoyed writing this one. I hope you all like it, but _especially_ you Adrien! After all, this is your story! Thanks for reading :) Don't forget to R&R everyone! I need to know how well the Mpreg went over. PS. I _can't_ for the life of me remember who complained that Harry doesn't say the word 'yes' to Draco's proposals in my fics, so I made him say yes this time. :D


End file.
